Harry Potter: Gods and Wizards
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Las mentiras vuelven a uno más astuto. Los engaños, más sabios. Los rechazos, más íntegros. Pero qué sucede si todos esos factores dañinos ocurren rápidamente en poco tiempo a un joven? Solo cambia. Simple y llanamente, cambia. La vida no es la misma, y la muerte no es una extrañeza. Ahora, siete años después, las causantes harán frente a lo que crearon y deberán enfrentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenidos todos a esta nueva historia!_**

 ** _Este, es uno más de las tantas ideas que había dejado como borrador en mis carpetas, por lo que decidí sacarlo de la oscuridad y traerlo aquí luego de corregir algunas cosas._**

 ** _Es una primera parte, o un one-shot, solo ustedes pueden decidirlo._**

 ** _En caso de que quieran que lo continúe, será una historia de 12 capítulos como mucho (maxi-serie) donde abarcaré el desarrollo de los personajes, así como una historia para que la trama se agilice._**

 ** _No quiero demorarles más, por lo que sean invitados a leer este fic!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

Los inviernos de Inglaterra pueden ser un poco ariscos con la gente que no es de allí. Los céfiros soplaban gélidamente en los extensos campos pertenecientes a una enorme casona en Londres, meciendo rítmicamente los árboles repletos con diminutos copos de nieve que de manera lenta se iban acumulando hasta ceder a la gravedad y terminar en el suelo, juntándose con una pequeña montaña blanca que era manipulada por las manitos de un infante de cinco años.

Jugueteaba felizmente el niño, armando muñecos que complementaba con palitos, mientras era observado por un mayor, el cual se hallaba sentado a meros metros de distancia, disfrutando la visión de su hijo divirtiéndose. El aire hacía flamear su bufanda roja que estaba envolviendo su cuello, así como también despeinaba su cabello azabache, dejando entrever una pálida marca en su frente, símil a un rayo. Los ojos verdes seguían diligentemente los movimientos que el pequeño generaba cuando le enseñaba su obra de arte, sacándole una amable sonrisa cansina.

El adulto no generaba sonido alguno, incluso cuando percibió que siete personas se acercaban a las barreras de su hogar, alertando las salas rúnicas. Su ceño se frunció levemente, así como también sus labios se estrecharon a modo de disgusto con la sensación extranjera. Miró con desgano la entrada que conectaba el exterior con el extenso jardín, divisando a los invitados inesperados que lentamente iban posicionándose frente a lo que ellos veían como un diminuto espacio entre dos casas normales.

El ojiverde emitió un suspiro cansino al ver que ni siquiera se habían dignado a cambiar sus vestimentas, luciendo más específicamente sus trajes de batalla en medio de una multitud de transeúntes que no perdían la oportunidad para tomarles fotografías o algún que otro reportero que intentaba iniciar una entrevista.

Una sonrisa socarrona y perversa cruzó sus labios, estirándose cómodamente en la banqueta y dejando que pasen frío unos minutos más, después de todo, él pensaba que eso les enseñaría a no andar con poca ropa la próxima vez en invierno. Su hijo se había puesto de pie, acercándose a él y sujetándose a sus piernas para no caer de bruces sobre la nieve, observando con sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas a los siete individuos con vestimentas llamativas.

-Papi, quiénes son esas señoras? – preguntó el pequeño, acomodándose su gorro azul oscuro en su cabeza para no llenarse de nieve.

-Solo unas viejas conocidas que nunca esperé volver a verlas…- respondió el adulto, tomando las manos enguantadas de su hijo y quitándole el líquido semisólido que se estaba transformando en escarcha.

-Esa señora tiene alas como un ángel! Y esa otra tiene la piel verde! Y por qué esa viene sentada? No tienen frío con poca ropa? Mira, hay una que parece un gatito! – exclamó el infante, dando saltitos y tirando de la manga de su padre, señalando efusivamente.

-Teddy, ve adentro de la casa con tu tía. Yo atenderé a los visitantes. Anda o te quedarás sin postre- indicó el pelinegro, quien no hizo caso al puchero que el niño quiso hacer.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Teddy hubiese entrado a la casa, permitiendo que la nieve continúe depositándose sobre su cabello azabache, tiñéndolo de una tonalidad canosa. Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de su hijo en las afueras de la casa, empezó a ponerse de pie muy lentamente, gozando de la visión que tenía delante suyo, donde los visitantes inesperados estaban comenzando a sentir el frío castigador del invierno londinense.

Con cada paso que realizaba al límite de su propiedad, las salas de protección se iban deshaciendo, liberando la ilusión que había puesto entre las dos casas aledañas a la suya. Un dejo de aburrimiento se posó en su rostro cuando los extraños abrieron sus ojos y boca ante el pequeño espectáculo que vio él mismo cuando tenía quince años, deteniéndose frente a los siete y examinándolos con detenimiento.

-Me gustaría decir que estoy feliz de verlas, pero no les voy a mentir- dijo tranquilamente el ojiverde.

-Lamentamos la interrupción, Potter…- comenzó a hablar una mujer de pelo negro y galera.

-Es Lord Potter ahora, Zatara- indicó el mago con un tono hastiado.

-Yo…sí, tiene razón, Lord Potter. Como quise decir, lamentamos la interrupción, pero necesitamos hablar con usted- volvió a decir Zatanna.

Se miraron fijamente, sin pestañear. Los iris verdes esmeraldas incomodaban a todas las siete mujeres que se habían presentado frente a la casa. El viento soplaba con ímpetu por instantes, provocándoles escalofríos mientras él se mantenía imperturbable.

-Qué esperan? Hablen- comandó Harry, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No podemos entrar? Tenemos frío- la mujer con piel de felino preguntó.

-Hubiese utilizado lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza y recordado que Londres, en esta época, es invierno, Dr. Minerva- lúdicamente respondió el pelinegro.

Una de las invitadas, cuya piel era verde y su cabello rojo, intentó avanzar imponentemente, solo para ser retraída por Zatanna.

-Qué fue eso!? Solo quiero entrar! – se quejó la pelirroja.

-John casi pierde las piernas por solo querer entrar…- musitó la hechicera.

-Oh, sí…Constantine…cómo olvidarlo…vino exigiendo ayuda y cuando se la negué, quiso amenazarme. Espero que aún me recuerde con cariño- con una sonrisa torcida, dijo el hombre.

-Lo torturaste! – le gritó Zatanna.

-Y? Se lo mereció. Si no hubiese sido tan arrogante, habría acabado con su amiga antes de que despertase la oscuridad, pero como no quiso hacerlo…vale, se lo ganó. Por cierto, mis condolencias por lo de Giovanni, era un buen hombre- Harry comentó, quitándole importancia a la primera parte, pero sonando dolido en la segunda.

Esa respuesta pareció detener la ira de la hechicera, así como al mismo tiempo alertó a tres mujeres sobre el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo el anfitrión que las mantenía afuera, en la calle.

-Entonces, qué? Nos quedaremos aquí afuera? – una joven mujer con traje rosa oscuro, casi violeta.

-Por qué no? Después de todo, por qué debería dejarlas entrar a mi recinto, Ferris? – cuestionó el mago, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Porque sé que tú no eres así. Eres un buen hombre y nos dejarás entrar- la mujer con facciones griegas y un lazo brillando en su cintura, dijo.

-Realmente necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor déjanos entrar- la fémina con alas en su espalda pidió.

El mago solo soltó una risa burlona y seca, mofándose en la cara de sus invitadas, quitándose el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que le sacaron con sus peticiones. Le daba mucha gracia la hipocresía de las palabras que ellas soltaban solo por un poco de resguardo contra el frío viento. Era tanta la demostración que el destino tenía para enseñarle que todo siempre volvía, que no podía aguantarse las ganas de reir sin parar.

-Es chistoso que me digan que soy un buen hombre, cuando anteriormente me llamaron oportunista y degenerado. Realmente deben de estar muy desesperadas como para venir por mi ayuda, Diana de Themyscira y Shayera Hol- jocosamente proclamó el ojiverde, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando vio un trazo de dolor en sus ojos.

Un ruido metálico captó la atención del macho, haciendo que su mirada se dirija hacia abajo para poder ver con curiosidad a una joven de cabello rojizo y gafas redondas, esforzándose por hacer avanzar su silla de ruedas.

-Tú no caminabas la última vez? – sin rodeos, interrogó el mago.

-Tú no eras más pequeño? – replicó velozmente ella.

- _Touché_ , Srta. Gordon. Puedo saber que le pasó? – curioso, investigó el Potter.

-En serio está preocupado? – contestó rápidamente.

-En realidad, no. Pero estoy siendo cortés- respondió él.

-Tuve un accidente…- fue todo lo que Barbara Gordon dijo.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron estáticos viendo los de ella, indagando silenciosamente a través de sus azules claros sin que nadie los interrumpiese, como si una plática tácita estuviese en juego.

El hombre emitió un sonoro chasquido con su lengua y de un solo movimiento eliminó las restantes medidas de seguridad, caminando hasta estar detrás de la silla de ruedas y empezar a empujarla en dirección a la casa, luego de ver como la parapléjica estaba temblando por el frío.

-Pueden entrar, les invitaré un té. Al menos, de esa manera, no podrán decir que fui igual de despreciable que ustedes- venenosamente dijo sin mirar atrás Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron a medida que avanzaba el dueño, empujando lentamente la silla de ruedas mientras el viento hacía revolotear el cabello rojizo de la muchacha sentada, quien observaba todo como si fuese una niña, pero al mismo tiempo detallaba cualquier posible lugar de escape.

Zatanna por su parte estaba asombrada, relatándole a las demás acompañantes, ya sean heroínas o villanas, sobre las similitudes que la mansión compartía con la Casa de los Misterios, solo para ser interrumpida con un simple comentario de Harry.

-Este lugar ni siquiera es igual que esa pocilga. Si quieres tener una referencia de lo que podría parecerse ahora, sería a la Casa Winchester, aquella donde los martillazos nunca dejan de sonar-

Esa simple acotación le envió una escalofrío a la hechicera, quien fue cuestionada por las demás con respecto a la referencia, teniéndoles que contar en síntesis que aquel lugar era una trampa histórica, donde incluso un simple mueble guardaba maldiciones como una estampida de búfalos, o puertas que podían enviarte a la nada, e incluso poder ver una pelea de vaqueros putrefactos.

Cuando ellas ingresaron a la casona, estaban preparadas para cualquier circunstancia, solo para quedarse de pie en el umbral al ver que el interior era nada igual a la fachada externa, revelando un extenso salón luminoso, decorado delicadamente con cuadros y jarrones antiguos que llamaron la atención de Cheetah y Wonder Woman.

Lámparas colgaban del techo alto, iluminando la espaciosa sala pintada de blanco, develando una escalera que dirigía a un primer piso, un piano de cola, una extensa mesa y un par de sofás frente a una chimenea, donde las siete mujeres pudieron oír que unos chillidos alegres venían de allí.

-Pensé que cuando llamaste nos dijiste que iríamos a la "Mansión Black", esta sería más tenebrosa…- Pamela Isley comentó por lo bajo, lo que le sacó un bufido de diversión al dueño de casa.

-Era oscura, había varios estantes con cabezas decapitadas de elfos y un cuadro con la antigua dueña de la casa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Cuando pude hacerme de los títulos de la propiedad, básicamente demolí todo el interior y lo mandé a rehacer desde cero. Obviamente, aún mantiene sus secretos, así que te recomiendo que ni pienses en robarte algo o te irás con una extremidad menos a Gotham City- explicó el mago, empujando suavemente la silla ortopédica.

Las mujeres se dejaron guiar hasta la chimenea, donde un niño de ojos verdes y una mujer de cabello castaño ensortijado estaban viendo la televisión, sentados en un sofá individual. En el momento en que Harry acomodó a Barbara junto a la fuente de calor para que su cuerpo se aclimate, las dos personas restantes se percataron de los extraños.

-Oh! Son ustedes…- la castaña pronunció, apretando su abrazo al niño.

-Mione, las indeseadas. Indeseadas, Mione- presentó burlonamente el ojiverde mayor.

Un silencio invadió incómodamente la situación que se presentó en la sala, donde la bruja miraba con odio a las invitadas, mientras que estas solo podían pensar en alguna manera de no terminar peleando en territorio extraño. Todas pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando un súbito grito interrumpió la tensión.

-Papi! Invitaste a la mujer ángel y la gatita! – exclamó Teddy, saltando del regazo de su tía y aferrándose a las piernas de su padre.

-Nosotras no sabíamos que tenías un hijo…- Carol Ferris, Star Sapphire, dijo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabían. Todas tienen el superpoder de suponer cosas erróneas sobre mí. A decir verdad, la única que me trató con un mínimo de cordialidad fue la Srta. Gordon- replicó Harry, alzando en brazos a su hijo.

Shayera tragó saliva y con pasos premeditados se acercó hasta el niño, sonriéndole cariñosamente y alborotando su cabello, soltando un grito de sorpresa cuando Teddy adoptó un tono castaño claro mientras reía ante el jugueteo de Hawkgirl.

-Ac…ac…acaba de cambiar el color de pelo? – Cheetah junto a Poison Ivy preguntaron unísonamente.

-Qué fue lo que vieron? – sin humor alguno, interrogó Harry.

-Lo entendemos, pero la verdad es que nunca vimos a un niño que pudiese hacer eso…- Diana intentó disculparse por el asombro de las villanas.

-Eres una semidiosa amazona que tiene un lazo de la verdad…en serio me dices que te sorprendes porque el cabello de mi hijo cambia de color? Espero que el resto de ustedes no hayan decaído intelectualmente como ella- dijo el hombre, observando como su hijo estiraba su manito derecha para saludar a Barbara, quien lo imitaba felizmente.

El tono borde estaba poniéndolas de los pelos, y aunque quisieran gritarle o golpearlo, entendían perfectamente su desinterés por verlas nuevamente. Ellas estarían actuando de la misma forma que hubiesen sido tratadas como lo hicieron con él. Pero aun así, era desconcertador el apreciar en carne propia el cambio radical que sufrió aquel muchacho tímido y nervioso que conocieron hace siete años.

No era odio lo que ellas podían llegar a ver en sus orbes esmeraldas, sino fatiga. Un cansancio tan abrumador que las atormentaba con solo verlos. Es por ello mismo que no se atrevían a mantenerle la mirada, les aterraba tratar de saber que fue lo que le pasó para que terminase de esta manera. Y de alguna extraña manera, se sentían responsables.

La televisión dejó de dar los dibujos animados que Teddy había estado viendo, dando paso a un noticiario de señal internacional, donde una reportera daba una peligrosa nota en medio de una toma de rehenes. Al parecer algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estaban allí para prevenirlo, pero por la cara que los camarógrafos grababan, no parecían muy a gusto con la situación.

-Tomen asiento, iré a preparar té- dijo a nadie en específico el Potter, llevándose consigo a su hijo quien empezaba a bostezar y refregar sus ojos.

-Papi…tengo…sueño…- decía somnolientamente el pequeño, recuperando su tono negro de pelo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello del adulto.

-Mmh…entonces tendré que llevarte a la cama primero, no? Por qué no saludas antes a las invitadas? Anda, diles buenas noches- indicó Harry al niño.

-Buenas…noches…angelito. Buenas…noches…gatita- saludó ya completamente dormido, Teddy.

Las nombradas saludaron en silencio, agitando sus manos incómodamente bajo la mirada fija del adulto. No importaba que fuesen guerreras interplanetarias o productos de un ritual para asimilar la forma de un dios, esa mirada verde las intimidaba a más no poder.

Hermione observó detenidamente la figura de hermano, que Harry representaba para ella, retirándose al primer piso para acostar a Teddy. En el preciso momento que el dúo de hombres desapareció del rango de visión y audición, su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia las siete invitadas sorpresas, fulminándolas con sus ojos marrones por el tupé que tienen de estar en la casa.

-Puedo saber que hacen aquí? Creo que le dijeron a Harry que no querían verlo nunca más…- señaló venenosamente la bruja, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha a un ritmo pausado, como si se debatiese internamente en sacar su varita o no.

-Entendemos que nosotras no actuamos bien…- Diana empezó a decir.

-Que no actuaron bien? Básicamente lo denigraron! Ustedes, que se dicen llamar heroínas fueron una basura con él! Al menos una de ustedes tuvo la decencia de ser educada para rechazarlo- exclamó en un susurro la Granger.

-Tampoco es como si deseásemos ser parte de su harem! A ninguna de nosotras le gusta ser una esposa trofeo, quizás a ti sí por lo que veo! – Pamela Isley replicó, tratando de hallar alguna planta cercana para poner más énfasis en su advertencia tácita.

-Piensas que soy su esposa? Oh, Merlín! Esto es hilarante! Si antes pensaba que eran una perras, ahora estoy de acuerdo con Harry de que son estúpidas! Solo soy su hermana en todo menos la sangre! – volvió a decir la bruja, hartándose de guardar todas esas emociones reprimidas por el dolor que pasó su hermano.

Esa aclaración pareció detener la furia inmediata de las siete visitantes, quedando sorprendidas ante la noticia que ellas creían erróneamente.

-Pero…sí tú no eres su esposa o madre del niño…entonces quién lo es? No he visto u oído a nadie más en este lugar…- Barbara Gordon, Oracle, dijo desde su lugar al lado de la chimenea.

-La madre de Teddy está muerta- dijo seriamente Hermione.

-Eso significa que Lord Potter es viudo- Zatanna llegó a la conclusión.

-Nunca dije que la esposa de Harry está muerta. Solo dije que la madre de Teddy lo está- repitió hastiosamente la bruja inglesa.

-Un momento. Retrocedamos un instante porque me estoy perdiendo. Insinúas que el niño es hijo adoptivo de Potter? – Star Sapphire preguntó, masajeándose las sienes.

-Geez…en serio, ahora puedo ver que fue un alivio que ustedes rechazasen a mi hermano. De haberse quedado con ustedes, ya estaría muerto con lo que se demoran en llegar a una resolución- burlonamente dijo Hermione.

Esa acotación hizo hervir la sangre de las mujeres, queriendo más que nada demostrarle a la bruja cuan equivocada estaba, ya sea a la fuerza o intelectualmente.

-No lo entienden aún, verdad? Ustedes transformaron la vida de Harry en una maldita pesadilla por completo. Él nunca quiso obligarlas a nada como ustedes pensaron. Solo quería una salida de la prisión que le habían impuesto- cansada, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos como los del mago, les dijo la bruja.

-Qué? Prisión? Él nunca nos dijo algo así! Solo apareció y nos relató sobre un contrato escrito por antepasados nuestros…- Diana comenzó a sentirse ansiosa al no saber con totalidad que era lo que en realidad había pasado por sus acciones.

-Ustedes le dejaron terminar de hablar al menos? O soltaron conclusiones? – alzando una ceja, les preguntó Hermione, tratando de controlar su ira.

Un silencio abrumador llenó la sala, dejando como única interrupción el noticiero que seguía segundo a segundo la toma de rehenes.

-Por supuesto que no lo oyeron…nunca nadie lo quería oír…siempre lo trataron como un perro ansioso de fama y lo insultaban…solo quería libertad, ni siquiera exigía amor, solo quería ver la luz del sol sin tener una correa en su cuello. Ustedes lo convirtieron en lo que es hoy, ustedes lo condenaron- sombríamente declaró la mujer de cabello castaño.

Incluso las villanas, aquellas que no tenían problema alguno en matar o secuestrar gente, sentían que algo malo habían hecho a alguien que ni siquiera lo merecía. Era solo un jovencito cuando lo conocieron, y ahora que volvieron a buscarlo, solo hallaron a un hombre que solo era una sombra andante en una casa brillante.

-Díganme la verdad…por qué regresaron? Por qué vienen a atormentar lo poco que le queda a Harry? – derrotada, cuestionó Hermione, tapándose los ojos mientras trataba de no llorar.

Alarmas se iban encendiendo en la mente analítica de Oracle, tratando de unir cabos velozmente ante las palabras a medias que la mujer delante de ella estaba profesando. No era la única teniendo ese trabajo, las demás estaban en un estado similar, dejando de lado sus diferencias nuevamente, tal como lo hicieron horas atrás para venir todas juntas hasta Londres.

-Junto a Diana recibimos un llamado de atención por parte de Dr. Fate y su esposa Inza Nelson cuando le contamos lo sucedido. Acto siguiente, ambos nos pidieron la copia del contrato que Potter nos dejó…ambos se enojaron con nosotras cuando vieron las consecuencias que habían allí al no aceptarlo- Shayera comunicó, tratando de enfocar su mirada principalmente en su mazo.

-Savage Vandal casi nos mata cuando vio el contrato que teníamos en nuestras habitaciones. Dijo que esos papeles eran algo que ni siquiera él se atrevería a jugar- Cheetah dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Carol Ferris.

-Mi padre dejó una carta en su escritorio donde me explicaba las consecuencias de mis actos…inmediatamente fui a contarle a Oracle, y ella logró localizar a Poison Ivy…- la hechicera con galera dijo.

Hermione solo se quedó escuchando sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sintiendo como para extremidad de su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de furia contenida. Estaba enterándose que ellas solo habían venido hasta Inglaterra debido a que fueron comandadas por un tercero. Más exactamente por un casco con poderes mágicos, un villano longevo y un muerto. Deseaba poder enseñarles una lección que nunca olvidasen, quería mostrarles el dolor que su hermano, en todo menos la sangre, sufrió.

-Se dan cuenta que de no haber sido por un extraño ustedes no estarían aquí el día de hoy? Han analizado profundamente las consecuencias que han logrado con sus actos? No me hace falta ser una eminencia divina para saber que ustedes solo vinieron para salvar sus propios traseros. Que viajaron transoceánicamente solo para poder cumplir el contrato matrimonial que tenían con Harry. Pues les digo al interesante? Ya no hace falta que lo hagan! – efusivamente se explayó la bruja, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y dolor.

Diana cada vez estaba sintiéndose peor con la situación, a pesar de su estatus como princesa amazona o hija de Zeus, este momento estaba tensionándola. Sabía que había obrado mal en el pasado, dejándose influenciar por las palabras que sus hermanas y madre le relataban de pequeña sobre los hombres, y utilizándolas contra un jovencito que apareció delante de ella con ropas gigantes para su delgado cuerpo y una mata de pelo descontrolado.

Carol podía sentir las pulsaciones que su anillo enviaba a través de su cuerpo, exigiéndole que muestre la emoción que este representaba hacia aquel que rechazó siete años atrás por un hombre que nunca la volvería a ver a los ojos sin entablar una pelea.

Shayera sentía ganas de vomitar tras hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Años de estar en una relación con John Stewart le ayudó a aprender a leer algunas reacciones, y las que Hermione estaba demostrando, no le ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarse. Ansiaba poder destruir a su antepasado que firmó ese contrato con su mazo.

Cheetah conocí perfectamente, desde sus estudios arqueológicos, que algunas cosas antiguas podían tener maldiciones o engaños. El caso residía en que ella nunca esperó ser parte de una segunda maldición. Suficiente tenía con que su piel tuviese el aspecto de un felino, y ahora tiene que hacer frente a un posible daño colateral por un estupidez que cometió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

La ex botánica, Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley, estaba pasando un momento de confusión. Primero estaba en una relación estable con Harley pero luego de unos días ella decidió regresar al lado del payaso desquiciado que no la amaba. Luego el invierno no estaba siendo de gran ayuda en su invernadero, no después de que Batman decidiese hacer añicos más de la mitad de sus vidrios. Y por último, Oracle y Zatanna se habían aparecido frente a ella para comunicarle un problema que si o si debían solucionar a menos que quisiese ser abono de sus amorosas plantas.

La hechicera sobrenatural, Zatanna, sabía que sus caprichos juveniles iban a terminar condenando a alguien. Un claro ejemplo era su relación que supo tener con Constantine, la cual nunca volvió a ser la misma luego del incidente donde su padre falleció. Ahora tenía que hacer frente a los daños que su elección acarreó, sintiéndose completamente responsable de que en un futuro, un niño va a quedar huérfano.

Por último, Barbara Gordon, antiguamente Batgirl y actual Oracle, estaba sintiéndose deprimida por los recuerdos que tenía de aquel niño que se paró frente a ella y le explicó en qué consistía el contrato que le fue entregado, solo para verlo con una sonrisa suave pero triste cuando retiró tras haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Una que solo se acostó con ella un día antes de entregarla la invitación a su boda con otra mujer.

-No tienen que preocuparse por las consecuencias del contrato. Ustedes no morirán, perderán sus poderes o quedarán como vegetales por el resto de sus días. Harry, en un acto desinteresado, forzó a que el contrato afectase únicamente su persona. Es por ello mismo que él debería de haber muerto cuando cumplió diecisiete años, solo sigue vivo porque ha negociado con Muerte para que lo deje vivir hasta que Teddy tenga diez años y pueda dejarse una base para un buena vida- con una amalgama de dolor, tristeza y odio les contó, fulminándolas con la mirada sin importarle cuan desquiciada pudiese lucir en aquel momento.

Con un simple movimiento silencioso de varita, Hermione hizo aparecer unos canastos para que Shayera y Zatanna vomitasen, mientras que las cinco mujeres restantes solo absorbían lentamente el significado de sus palabras, cerrando los ojos y tratando que algunas lágrimas no corriesen por las mejillas de Diana, Carol y Cheetah. Poison Ivy estaba anonadada del curso de acción que tomó aquel joven que le ofreció una salida a su vida de criminal, y Oracle dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de ahogar el llanto que estaba guardando.

-Así que ahora lloran…ustedes son las personas más hipócritas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Ustedes dejaron que mi hermano se pudra en un hogar donde estaba recluso- la bruja continuó con su tono mordaz.

-Yo pensaba que él siempre vivió aquí…- Pamela dijo en un susurro.

-Los diecisiete primeros años de su vida los pasó en la casa de sus tíos, quienes odiaban profundamente la magia. Vivió diez años en un armario debajo de las escaleras, teniendo que cocinar y limpiar desde el momento en que pudo ponerse de pie. Luego vivió siete años en un cuarto cuya ventana tenía rejas y la puerta tenía trabas del lado de afuera para evitar que rondase por la casa, recibía sobras de comida dos veces por semana a través de una puerta gatera. Las pocas veces que podía salir de ese infierno para ir a otra residencia, era nuevamente encerrado para que no pudiese salir a estirar sus piernas en la calle. Solo cuando la guerra terminó, él pudo ser libre, pero tampoco es que le sirva de mucho en el futuro ahora…- respondió la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

Todo sonido fue mudo cuando percibieron los pasos del dueño de casa bajando por las escaleras, luciendo una diminuta mueca alegre, la cual borró inmediatamente cuando las vio a ellas, alzando una ceja de manera interrogante cuando divisó sus rostros manchados por las lágrimas.

-Teddy ya está durmiendo, Mione. Iré a preparar las tazas de té. Ustedes háganme el favor de no ensuciar mi casa con sus lágrimas, suficiente tengo con limpiar la vajilla que ensuciaré por el hecho de ser educado- despectivamente finalizó el ojiverde, retirándose a una sala aledaña que resultó ser la cocina.

Oracle intentó forzar las ruedas de su silla para seguir al hombre, pero fue detenida por Diana quien negó con la cabeza. Entendía el odio que cargaba en su interior Harry, era casi el mismo que sintió cuando se enteró que su madre le había mentido toda su vida tras ocultarle quien era su padre. A la amazona no le hacía falta usar su lazo para saber que pensaban todas ellas en este instante, pero aun así le dolía profundamente ser tratada de tal manera, inclusive si muy profundo de ella sabía que se lo merecía.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para evita su destino? No hay algún Mumbo Jumbo o algo por el estilo? No podemos llamar a Dr. Fate o que Zatanna logre algo con su magia? – Barbara estaba empezando a hiperventilar con la idea de perder una oportunidad de disculparse y ser feliz con un joven que solo fue amable con ella, incluso el día de hoy.

-Puedo incluso pedir ayuda a alguna de las Corporaciones de Linternas, quizás los Verdes, Amarillos o Violetas puedan ayudar con algo! – Star Sapphire proclamó, tratando de controlar los gritos que su anillo le daba en su mente.

-No sé ustedes, pero si enfoco mis experimentos en algunas propiedades de mis plantas, quizás logre algo- Poison Ivy dijo en un tono preocupado, uno que hace tiempo no mostraba para otra persona.

La hermana de Harry solo podía hundir sus dedos en su cabello, alborotándolo por completo y demostrando el estrés que la situación estaba pagando en su psique. Ella no quería que su hermanito sufriese, no quería que dejase solo a Teddy luego de que este perdiese a sus padres y abuela en una guerra mágica. Lo había intentado todo ya en un desesperado intento para detener lo innegable, aun cuando Harry le presentó a aquella mujer que llevaba un paraguas consigo siempre y cuidaba amorosamente de él.

Un silbido alertó a las mujeres de que el agua estaba hirviendo en la cocina, seguido de golpes producidos por los muebles y tazas. La televisión aún continuaba relatando el caso de secuestro en directo, enseñando las caras de algunos mientras de la Liga de la Justicia tratando de arreglar la situación sin ir a mayores.

-Mione! – se escuchó el grito de Harry desde la cocina.

-Ocurre algo, Harry? – preguntó la bruja luego de limpiarse la cara.

-No hay té, iré a comprar un poco! Ya vuelvo! – exclamó el ojiverde, provocando en su hermana una mirada extraña.

-Pero Harry, esta mañana comprast…- comenzó a decir ella, cuando de repente un conocido ruido perturbó sus palabras.

 _PLOP!_

-Harry? – preguntó la Granger, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta la cocina, descubriendo que no había nadie ni nada extraño, solo una caja de té nueva en el basurero.

-Ocurrió algo? Potter desapareció? – Minerva preguntó, acercándose al lugar del hecho junto a las demás.

-Harry no está? A dónde fue? – Diana continuó su interrogatorio.

-Lord Potter obviamente no quiere vernos…- Zatanna llegó a la conclusión.

-No es eso, si fuese por ello, nos habría echado desde un principio- Hawkgirl comentó.

-Oracle, tú eres la detective entre todas nosotras…no tienes alguna idea de adonde pudo haberse ido? – Carol indagó en la parapléjica.

-Es cierto! No sabes algo? Después de todo, tú eres la única que fue tratado con algo de amabilidad- Isley señaló, empujando la silla de ruedas.

Ese pequeño detalle captó la atención de la bruja, por lo que consecuentemente dirigió toda su atención a dicha mujer minusválida.

-Dijiste que Harry la trató diferente. Dime, Gordon, qué fue lo que hizo mi hermano? – Hermione interrogó a la pelirroja de gafas.

-Primero me preguntó sin antes caminaba, y luego quiso saber cómo fue que terminé así…- Barbara respondió.

-Qué le dijiste? – frunciendo el ceño, interrogó la morena.

-Que tuve un accidente- simplemente replicó la detective.

-Hizo algo él luego de eso? – volvió a cuestionar la bruja, llegando a una hipótesis.

-Solo se me quedó mirando a los ojos por unos segundos- respondió Oracle, advirtiendo que eso era algo importante debido a la reacción de la bruja inglesa.

Antes de alguien pudiese volver a realizar una pregunta, tuvieron que conformarse con ver como la inglesa corría hasta la sala en busca del televisor, siguiéndola y deteniéndose cuando oyeron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Oh, Harry…tenía razón al final, sigues siendo alguien bondadoso…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Gotham City, Estados Unidos de América._

Las risas desquiciadas e incoherentes podían ser oídas por todos los presentes que rodeaban el escenario que se armó frente a la alcaldía, enviando escalofríos a las almas de los ciudadanos de la región, así como también a algunos de los héroes que fueron a tratar con la amenaza.

La visión que las cámaras de los noticiarios tomaban de las personas atadas con bombas en sus pechos y de rodillas mientras eran apuntadas por numerosos cómplices, era completamente apabullante. Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se sentían inútiles al hallar que sus debilidades estaban siendo utilizadas por el maniático payaso de cabello verde y traje púrpura, quien se divertía mientras se dedicaba a dibujar sonrisas en los rostros de sus víctimas, gozando del espectáculo que había montado y estaba siendo transmitido a nivel internacional.

Su compañero de crimen solo podía saltar de un lado al otro, balanceando un bate de beisbol entre los hombros de las mujeres presentes, sin importarle que estuviesen llorando y sosteniendo sus hijos en brazos o abrazando sus abultados estómagos. El tintineo de las campanillas acompañaban tétricamente la sinfonía de gritos, flashes y risas.

Un líquido verde fluorescente estaba siendo usado como perímetro para detener el avance de Superman, así como antorchas de fuego griego eran sostenidas por algunos secuaces menores con el fin de atormentar a Martian Manhunter. Flash solo podía sentirse impotente al saber que si tocaba al menos una de las bombas, todas estallarían por reacción refleja, así como también Green Lantern no era capaz de realizar acción alguna luego de ser bañado en pintura amarilla.

-Vamos, Batsy! No te gusta mi nuevo espectáculo? Ven, ríe conmigo! – exclamó The Joker, sacando un revolver del interior de su saco, disparando al aire, cosa que hizo que los camarógrafos tuviesen miedo.

-Libéralos Joker! Sabes que no puedes ganar! – con voz gruesa, le dijo Batman, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de hallar alguna solución, viendo de reojo como sus hijos se posicionaban sobre los edificios aledaños.

-HA HA HA HA HA! Y pensaba que el gracioso aquí era yo! Acaso no has visto quien tiene la mano ganadora, Batsy? Sabes…estaba tentado a disfrazarlos de pequeños pajaritos solo para ti! – se burló locamente el villano, volviendo a disparar y realizar una cicatriz en el rostro de una anciana.

-Ya detente y déjalos ir, para así poder llevarte a Arkham en paz junto a Harley- intentó hablar de nuevo el Hombre Murciélago, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por un grito desgarrador producto de un golpe generado por la mujer disfrazada de arlequín.

-Puddin! Estoy aburriéndome! No podemos hacer estallar algunos fuegos artificiales? – con un tono aniñado, preguntó la mujer rubia, ex psicóloga.

-Mmh…tienes razón Harley, por qué no tomas a esta anciana y le enseñas al mundo cuan grandiosa eres encendiendo los cohetes de navidad?! – Joker indicó a la mujer adulta que previamente había lastimado, arrojándole un detonador portátil que su pareja tomó ansiosa.

Antes de que pudiese accionarlo, dos cosas sucedieron de manera inmediata. Primero un enorme haz de luz se proyectó desde el cielo, depositando en Gotham City las figuras de Dr. Fate, Shazam, Green Arrow y Black Canary. Y segundo, un sonoro estallido resonó en los oídos de todos, proveniente del centro del escenario, enseñando la figura delgada y alta de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes con un delineado Wadjet en su ojo derecho, así como un Ankh y un collar de figuras geométricas colgando de su cuello.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a nadie, el ojiverde alzó su mano derecha, deteniendo a todos los participantes que estaban en el escenario, así como a continuación erigió una pared invisible que impedía la entrada de personas. El mago caminó lentamente a través de las personas, hasta llegar a donde estaba tiesa Harley Quinn, quitándole el detonador y haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus dedos hacia la nada.

Al pelinegro no le importaba que los flashes de las cámaras estuviesen directamente sobre, ni tampoco que dos de los superhéroes pertenecientes a la Liga de la Justicia estuviesen arrodillados mientras que los demás miraban con asombro. Él solo continuó con su caminata lenta y silenciosa, observando con una sonrisa torcida la cara del Joker, haciendo desaparecer todas las bombas que estaban ligadas a los rehenes y ordenándoles que salgan rápido del escenario.

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y desprendían una tácita exigencia de respeto, casi al mismo nivel que el vigilante de la ciudad donde estaba ahora. Con paciencia fue haciendo desaparecer las armas que los cómplices y pareja del Joker tenían, para luego expulsarlos inconscientes del lugar con un silencioso _Stupefy_.

-Ahí tienes tus rehenes y tus amigos de juegos, Batman- suavemente dijo Harry, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-Qué haces aquí, Potter…- empezó a decir el hombre, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Es Lord Potter ahora, Batman. Utiliza los honoríficos, por favor- corrigió Harry, sintiendo un déjà vu pero olvidándolo al instante.

-Sal de mi ciudad, niño- ordenó el Hombre Murciélago, solo para ser ignorado.

-Tengo que resolver un pequeño problema con tu fábrica de pajaritos, luego me iré- sin importancia, dijo en voz alta, incomodando a los héroes restantes por la cruda veracidad de las palabras.

Dicho eso, el Potter continuó caminando con la semejanza de un felino depredador en dirección al payaso desequilibrado que solo seguía riendo incluso en su estado de quietud. El mago se paró frente a él, quitándole el revólver y liberándolo del hechizo congelante, haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras reía a todo pulmón.

El mago no se estremeció, no pestañeó, no pronuncio sonido alguno. Solo se quedó viéndole con apatía, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los periodistas o de Batman que le reclamaba que se largue de su ciudad.

-Hola Jack- fue todo lo que dijo Harry, callando inmediatamente al payaso asesino.

La gente guardó silencio ante tal acción, inclusive los héroes.

-Qué ocurre, Jack? No más chistes? Si es que los podemos llamar así, después de todo, nunca fuiste bueno con ellos…- burlonamente prosiguió el mago, viendo cansinamente como el Joker saltó hasta su cuello, siendo detenido en el aire sin poder mover extremidad alguna, solo su cabeza.

El mago británico rondó a su alrededor, emitiendo una risita lúdica por lo hilarante que hallaba la situación. Llevó un dedo a su garganta, amplificando el sonido de su voz para que toda Gotham City pudiese oírle.

-Jack "The Joker" Napier. Antiguo y actual intento fracasado de comediante…Sabes que nunca pudiste contar un chiste decente? Ni siquiera ella se reía verdaderamente contigo- mordazmente le dijo el inglés, parándose frente al payaso y silenciándolo, cansado de oír su risa.

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron por un segundo, para luego intentar enmascararlo en su habitual locura, sin darse cuenta que los cómplices que habían sido desmayados estaban despertando.

-Oh! Te acuerdas de ella, no? Cómo era su nombre? Jackie? No, no…Joan? No, tampoco…Cómo era? Ajá! Ya lo recuerdo! Jeannie, ese era el nombre de tu esposa! – declaró Harry.

Las luces de las cámaras titilaban con ferocidad, haciendo brillar los diminutos copos de nieve que caían sobre la ciudad, pintando su sombrío aspecto de un color blanco puro, como las alas de un ángel.

-Jeannie…cómo olvidarla? Comiendo calamares por sus antojos de embarazo…Ella siempre trató de ayudarte…apoyarte en tu mísera vida. Quizás el dinero faltaba, y la anciana del condominio te odiaba, pero ella siempre trataba de hacerte feliz- continuó hablando el ojiverde.

A nadie le importó cuando Harley Quinn emitió un grito de sorpresa por la revelación, solo estaban atentos a las palabras del hombre europeo, siendo el principal de ellos, Batman. Este último no podía creer lo que escuchaba, alguien extraño a su terreno sabía más de su némesis que él mismo, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había logrado.

-Siempre te ponías nervioso a la hora de contar chistes para tu público…y con esa inutilidad innata de ti, tuviste que recurrir a robar con una capucha roja en tu cabeza…una lástima que esa noche, tu amigo murciélago decidiera hacerles una visita, no? Oh, que triste tragedia! Un esposo y futuro padre, cayendo a un tanque repleto de químicos! Quemando su piel y cabellos! Alterando por completo su psique desquiciada! – teátricamente se explayó Harry, moviendo sus brazos para dar más énfasis mientras una sonrisa torcida se acomodaba en sus labios.

La gente miró inmediatamente al vigilante de la ciudad, buscando alguna clase de respuesta, solo para que este se quede callado y continúe observando.

-Pero claro, ya teniendo una excusa perfecta, pudiste ir a tu casa y deshacerte de aquel ancla que te impedía despegar al estrellato como un eximio bromista. Aún recuerdas lo que le hiciste a tu esposa, Jeannie, y a tu hijo nonato? Recuerdas el cuchillo que utilizaste? Los cortes que realizaste? La profundidad con la que se hundió en su carne?...Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, te despiertas por las noches donde las pesadillas te acorralan. Sueño puede ser un bastardo retorcido cuando lo desea, no? – se mofó el mago, pinchando su abdomen con su dedo índice, justo por encima de su ombligo.

Dr. Fate y Shazam se retorcieron en sus lugares al oír aquel nombre. Superman y Martian Manhunter susurraron para saber a qué se refería, solo para recibir respuestas escuetas y silencio consecuentemente. Las mujeres presentes no podían creer cuan retorcido podía llegar a ser el hombre vestido de payaso, incluso la antigua psicóloga de Arkham se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía poco del hombre que decía amar.

-En realidad, no vine hasta aquí solo para hablar de tu patética vida pasada, remedo de comediante. Así que déjame devolverte tu desagradable voz, ya que la necesitaremos en un rato- dicho eso, Harry retiró el hechizo de silencio sobre el hombre de pelo verde.

-Esas memorias son del pasado, memorias imperfectas se denominan, no? No te preocupes, cuando Batsy me lleve nuevamente a Arkham y luego escape, me encargaré de visitarte a ti y a toda tu familia. Les pondré una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros! HA HA HA HA HA HA! – chilló desquiciadamente el payaso, intentando ocultar el miedo que estaba sintiendo con la presencia del extraño frente a él.

-Sabes…estás mejorando con los chistes…pero en serio, no he venido a tener una plática agradable contigo. Solo vine a saldar unas cuentas pendientes. Sabías que lastimaste a mi prometida hace unos años? Tú sabes, cabello rojo, anteojos de pasta…llevaba una falda morada y una camisa amarilla- alzando el arma hasta el entrecejo del villano, dijo el mago.

Batman y sus hijos se percataron inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando el inglés, siendo el mayor de estos el que más preocupación mostraba ante lo que pudiese suceder en unos minutos, ordenándole a Dr. Fate a que destruya lo que sea que los detiene, solo para recibir como respuesta una negación, seguido de una breve explicación de que su magia era distinta a la que el ojiverde manipulaba.

-Así que vienes a buscar venganza? Esto es fantástico! Pero sabes una cosa? Batsy no te dejará hacerlo, somos amigos! Nos necesitamos, somo como uña y carne! – feliz gritó The Joker.

-Matarte sería tan fácil, delante de todas las cámaras, a nivel internacional…sería un héroe, no? Pero en algo te equivocas, no voy a matarte- el Potter se expresó, bajando el arma de la cara del villano.

-HA HA HA HA HA! Lo ves, Batsy! Solo tú puedes hacerlo! Sin tu permiso no hará nada! Es nuestra ciudad y de nadie más! – alegremente, exclamó el asesino serial.

Una risa seca y burlona detuvo la maníaca cháchara, captando que todas las lentes se fijasen en el pelinegro, quien masajeaba sus costillas de tanto reir, utilizando de apoyo el tieso cuerpo del archienemigo de Batman.

-Tienes razón de nuevo, no te mataré. No soy un asesino, solo un sanador…pero sabes lo que significa eso? Qué puedo saber dónde disparar para dejarte en silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry puso el cañón del revólver en la cintura, justo en su pelvis.

BANG!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

Barbara Gordon no podía creer lo que veía y oía. Aquel muchacho que rechazó hace siete años estaba vengándola del ataque que sufrió a manos del Joker. Algo que Bruce o Dick nunca hicieron debido al estúpido sentido moral que tenían. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Diana y Zatanna la consolaban.

El resto estaban sorprendidas por la historia de trasfondo que el homicida desequilibrado mental tenía. Una que era bastante simple pero terminó en una locura desenfrenada a causa de Batman. Él mismo había creado sin saberlo al Joker. Él se había brindado de su propia némesis.

-Qué es esa marca en su ojo? – Carol Ferris preguntó, dándose cuenta de los pequeños cambios que tenía el ojiverde en la pantalla del televisor.

-Es un Wadjet, es el símbolo del Ojo de Horus, representa protección, curación, buena salud y poder…algo muy distinto a lo que él es ahora. Ella se lo ha dado junto a la cruz que lleva colgando de su cuello- Hermione les respondió, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar izquierdo mientras veía lo que su hermano estaba haciendo al otro lado del mundo.

-Ella? – Shayera cuestionó, sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta de Star Sapphire, pero no a la duda actual.

-Muerte. A ella te refieres, no? – la hechicera de galera dijo.

-Muerte? Como persona propia? – Pamela Isley indagó.

-Sí, ella es la única compañera que ha tenido Harry. No sé que clase de relación tienen, pero al parecer es muy buena si por ello le presta sus símbolos…- la bruja inglesa contestó.

Una punzada en sus pechos las perturbó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo una emoción que no pensaban experimentar el momento que llegaron a Londres. Tenían amplio conocimiento que era en vano tratar de entablar una charla con el dueño de casa, pero ansiaban muy profundamente el poder llegar a un acuerdo, ya que podían darse cuenta que la única que tenía posibilidades por el momento, era Oracle.

-Dijo que era un sanador, cierto? – con un tono esperanzador, preguntó la pelirroja discapacitada.

-Sí, por qué? – Cheetah le replicó, alzando una ceja ante la interrogante que generó la muchacha.

-Por nada- sin mucho esfuerzo en mentir, respondió esta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Gotham City, Estados Unidos de América._

BANG!

Ese fue el único sonido que se transmitió por televisión a todo el mundo. Eso y la imagen del Joker cayendo de espaldas al suelo con un hueco que le atravesaba de lado a lado a la altura de la cintura, afectando notablemente algunas vértebras de la columna vertebral.

Viendo que ya no necesitaba del hechizo que le había puesto al payaso, Harry lo liberó, dejando que se retorciese de dolor en el piso de madera, con las piernas dobladas de manera impar y la sangre acumulándose bajo él.

Con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, la cámara que un colorado pecoso tenía fue volando hasta las manos del mago, enfocando la lente y gatillando el botón para capturar la fotografía de un Joker dolido.

-No te preocupes, Jack. Me aseguraré de tomar suficientes fotografías como para empapelar todo el Asilo de Arkham. Así que te tengo que poner listo para ellas, vale? – le dijo Harry, agachándose y empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

Solo el Comisionado Gordon y Batman entendían la referencia de sus acciones, sintiendo que de alguna manera tétricamente poética, el Joker estaba pagando por sus pecados a manos de alguien que nunca esperaban, Un factor aleatoria que ningún bando se imaginaba.

El mago inglés se puso de pie, observando la figura desnuda del payaso con pelo verde que se removía de dolor en el suelo, tratando de escapar utilizando únicamente sus manos. El flash de su cámara prestada no perdía oportunidad alguna, grabando en el rollo cada momento de humillación, cada gesto de sufrimiento. Por momentos, lo pateaba para poder acomodarlo y seguir tomando fotos, sonriéndole macabramente mientras lo hacía.

-Aún no termino, Jack. Acaso pretendes que no sé lo que le hiciste a mi prometida? Lo que hiciste antes de irte a ese parque de diversiones? Venga, tendré que voltearte al parecer. Pero no pretendas que yo haga la siguiente parte, para eso tengo esta magnífica arma…aunque claro, le falta ese pequeño detallo de calidez casi humana. Deja de lo arregle y disfrútalo, porque ten por seguro que yo lo estoy haciendo- macabramente le contó el ojiverde, disparando una vez más al suelo para que a continuación introduzca el cañón del revólver por el tracto anal del convaleciente villano a la vista de todo el mundo.

Un llanto desgarrador resonó en los oídos de todos, mirando sin pestañear la enfermiza escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Gordon no pudo evitar reírse, contagiando a Red Hood y a Robin, quienes estaban ocultos en lo alto de los edificios, analizando el espectáculo para luego aplaudir fervientemente.

Batman no podía creerlo, nunca había visto a su némesis en un estado tan deplorable, pidiendo clemencia e intentando escapar de una tortura que ni él mismo se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza aplicarle. Aceptaba que siempre sintió ganas de asesinarlo, pero nunca obligarlo a recrear lo que alguna vez cometió.

El resto de la Liga de Justicia solo podía sentirse enfermo ante la tortura que el payaso violador y homicida estaba padeciendo, siendo la principal Black Canary quien pidió ser llevada de nuevo a la base lunar.

-Ten por claro que esto solo te sucede porque te lo mereces. Cada día que despiertes en tu celda, cada día que tengas que arrastrar para realizar tus necesidades, verás todas estas fotografías pegadas en las paredes a una altura que nunca podrás alcanzarlas. Yo mismo me encargaré de que proyecten todo este momento en una de las paredes de tu cuarto, para que puedas apreciar un buen espectáculo de comedia- palmeando su mejilla derecha, se retiró el mago, no sin antes volver a patearlo en la herida, desmayándolo.

Desvaneció el arma que utilizó para sodomizar al bufón al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer la barrera mágica, caminando hasta estar frente a Batman, mirándolo con aburrimiento a las lentes blancas.

-Eres un monstruo- fue todo lo dijo el Hombre Murciélago, al mismo tiempo que veía como el inglés se llevaba un dedo a la garganta, murmurando algo en latín.

-Irónico que lo digas tú, quien deja vivir a asesinos, violadores, o al Joker que es ambos elevados a la enésima potencia. Te cuento un pequeño secreto, B? No estoy ni maldito, ni bendito. Me han dado un solo trabajo y me estoy encargando de llevarlo a cabo. Diviértete con tu amigo, y por favor no lo cures. Si no lo hiciste con Barbara, no lo hagas con él- se despidió Harry, meneando su mano derecha al aire, desapareciendo con un sonoro" PLOP!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido._

El pelinegro se sentía realmente agotado, masajeando el puente de su nariz y deseando más que nada el irse directamente a la cama sin verle los rostros a sus invitadas inesperadas. Realmente no podía pensar con claridad que hacer con ellas, ya que si se tuviese que dejar llevar por sus emociones, solo Oracle quedaría entre ellas, y debido a que simplemente lo trató como un ser humano la primera vez que se conocieron.

Entró a su casa, saludando silenciosamente a la figura femenina que estaba sentaba en el barandal del primer piso, balanceando su paraguas mientras le sonría. El sonido del televisor continuaba dando un resumen de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, siendo Lois Lane la encargada de mostrarlo como una especie de vigilante castigador mágico, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de burlarse.

El instante que logró mostrarse ante ellas, fue fulminado con sus miradas, como si fuesen capaces de saber que le pasaba y olvidar que lo habían lastimado.

-Harry…- la bruja inglesa habló, atrayendo su atención.

-Qué ocurre, Mione? – preguntó el mago.

-Trajiste té? – preguntó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa torcida, de esas que él le había enseñado.

-…No había. Mañana saldré de nuevo, diles que pueden dormir en el ala este de la casa- desdeñosamente expresó el hombre, retirándose en dirección a las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-Espera! – la voz de Barbara Gordon resonó en el salón.

Harry no se inmutó y continuó tranquilamente caminando.

-Oye! Detente, Harry! – volvió a gritarle la pelirroja de anteojos.

Una vez más, el mago seguía avanzando hacia los peldaños de la escalera, solo para ser desestabilizado cuando la parapléjica básicamente saltó de su silla de ruedas y rodeó con sus delgados brazos su cintura.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron asombrados por la osadía de la mujer apenas dos años mayor que él, quien lloraba abrazado a su cuerpo y le agradecía por haber vengado su atentado. Murmurando sobre las pesadillas que sufría cada noche que estaba sola, que nadie de la familia Murciélago la escuchaba, ni siquiera su ex. Harry vio en silencio como la imagen de aquella pelirroja audaz pero educada se estaba desmoronando sobre él, por lo que no pudo hacer más que chasquear la lengua y proceder a alzarla, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y debajo de sus piernas, permitiéndole que deposite su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-La llevaré a su cuarto, ustedes pueden caminar por cuenta propia. Las veré mañana en la mañana y decidiré que hacer con ustedes, espero que utilicen la almohada como psicólogo y piensen bien en sus acciones. Me iré a dormir Mione, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, recuerda que tienes que ir a trabajar y tu novio se pondrá muy denso si no lo haces- masculló entre dientes el pelinegro, observando ahora la figura dormida de la detective, llevándola a un cuarto de huéspedes para luego desaparecer en su recámara propia por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 ** _Okay, se terminó aquí!_**

 ** _Como leyeron, Harry es distinto a lo que acostumbro representar en cualquiera de mis otras historias. Este es más oscuro y retorcido a nivel psicológico, rozando entre lo descarado y maleducado._**

 ** _Hay pocos indicios de lo que pasó en aquellos siete años, o cómo fueron las reuniones, pero espero creer que los pequeños datos hayan sido necesarios como para continuar leyendo._**

 ** _Otra cosa que decidí cambiar a lo común de cualquier historia donde Harry es el Maestro de la Muerte, es que aquí no se lo representa como una parca o de comportamiento tétrico. Me incliné a demostrarlo con los rasgos de Death de los Eternos, la cual incluso nombro o muestro rápidamente al final._**

 ** _También, quiero decirles que las villanas y heroínas son todas de un mismo tiempo ficticio que armé (traducción y resumen nivel 5: me dio flojera tratar de establecer un punto concreto luego de leer tantas discrepancias con respecto a la continuidad espacio-tiempo que posee el universo DC)_**

 ** _Ahora lo que me interesa:_**

 ** _Qué les pareció la historia?_**

 ** _Cómo se sintieron con el accionar de Harry para con el Joker?_**

 ** _Creen que es un poco duro con las mujeres?_**

 ** _Quieren que sea un one-shot? O quieren que sea una Maxi-serie como dije al principio?_**

 ** _Por favor, respondan para saber lo que piensan, es la única manera que tengo de saber!_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _PD: Las actualizaciones de las demás historias están planeadas para ser publicadas en la semana de Navidad, por lo que les ruego que esperen con paciencia (es más fácil para mí subir todos de una vez)._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos a la segunda parte de esta historia!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, muchas gracias por la recepción que le dieron a mi idea. No saben cuan feliz me pone que les guste._**

 _AntonyBlack **: Sí, yo también disfruté de hacerle eso al Joker mientras escribía.**_

 _Seremoon_ _ **: La trama sobre el pasado de Harry con las chicas veré si la publico posteriormente. Y sí, Harry será un poco torturador de manera psicológica con ellas.**_

 _Sombra-Solitaria:_ _ **Es Harry de adulto. Es un fan art hecho la artista blvnk-art.**_

 _Gastyesdeunion:_ _ **tanto villanas como heroínas fueron una mierda para con Harry, de eso no hay duda. Y no hay duda alguna que la venganza es algo que nuestro mago va a saber cómo emplear en su debido tiempo.**_

 ** _Aviso antes de que se enojen, este capítulo es mucho más tranquilo que el primero ya que es necesario desde mi punto de vista en la historia…Y sí, va a ser una Maxi-serie!_**

 ** _No quiero demorarles más, por lo que sean invitados a leer este fic!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_

La luz del sol ingresaba a través de la ventana que se posicionaba a la derecha de la cama, resaltando aquellas diminutas motas de polvo en el aire. Los ojos verdes del dueño de casa se abrían lentamente, emitiendo un leve quejido al voltearse para posteriormente ocultar su cabeza por debajo de la almohada mullida que tenía.

Una manos enguantadas comenzaban a quitar sus frazadas, permitiendo que el aire invernal se filtrase a su cuerpo y lo despabile por completo, provocando una serie de insultos murmurados a nadie en particular, los cuales produjeron una risa suave y femenina.

-Qué haces? – fue la pregunta que realizó el mago a la mujer de piel pálida y cabello azabache que jalaba sus piernas.

-Intento despertarte- replicó jubilosamente luego de lograr su cometido, sentándose a la izquierda del Lord Potter.

-Mmh…al menos hoy no lo hiciste mientras cantabas esa molesta canción de Mary Poppins- con su propia sonrisa dibujaba en su cara, Harry replicó.

Ella lo observó en silencio cuando él se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa sin molestarse en ocultar su desnudez. Lo miró detenidamente, detallando en su mente inmortal los pequeños detalles que su rostro mostraba, llevándola a pensar que miles de ideas estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

Al ver que terminaba de ponerse su saco largo, ella se cruzó de piernas sobre el colchón y llevó su mano derecha hasta su pelo, tirándolo hacia la parte posterior de sus cabeza y revelando aún más los aristocráticos rasgos que poseía. Él, por su parte, se afirmó en una cómoda, viéndola con simpatía cotidiana.

-Ok. Bueno Harry, qué pasa? – preguntó finalmente la dama.

-Qué quieres decir, Muerte? – contestó con otra interrogación el ojiverde.

-Mírate! Estás allí, todo acomplejado. No pareces tú- demostrando preocupación, dijo la mujer eterna.

Harry solo soltó una seca risa que hizo eco en la habitación, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y caminando hasta la ventana para abrir por completo las cortinas, viendo a la nieve caer sobre los techos de las casa londinenses.

-No…quizás no. Desde que ellas volvieron a aparecerse en mi vida el día de ayer, revivieron algo que pensaba que ya había enterrado…- confesó el dueño de casa, mirando perdidamente el paisaje invernal.

-No te creo, Harry. Nunca enterraste esas emociones, siempre fueron el combustible para tu cambio radical desde aquel día. Y ayer, solo te hizo consciente de ello, así que te daré un consejo...vete a comprar el té que olvidaste ayer y prepárate para decidir qué harás con ellas- le oyó decir Harry, sintiendo que se paraba detrás de él y lo abrazaba.

Lentamente, el Potter se volteó para quedar frente a ella, alzando una ceja mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca, mofándose en silencio por la posición que ambos tenían. Quizás en un principio ella podía tomarle el pelo con estas actitudes, pero con el pasar de los años, el dúo fue cambiando de roles.

-Mira, por más que adore estar en esta posición, tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, Sueño ha despertado más temprano a la muchacha lisiada y me ha dicho que estuvo soñando contigo. Así que prepárate para más momentos emotivos y luego me los cuentas! – se expresó Muerte, separándose del mago y agitando su mano para desaparecer en un borrón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las siete invitadas inesperadas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina luego de haber sido guiadas por un entusiasmado Teddy, quien felizmente preguntaba a Poison Ivy sobre su piel o a Cheetah sobre su cola, generando una sonrisa en su tía al ver que había adquirido su curiosidad con todos estos años.

Hermione había decidido despertarse más temprano de lo habitual, con la idea de ayudar a su hermano con el indeseable problema que había caído sobre su cabeza el día de ayer. Compró té en un mercado y se dispuso a preparar la infusión mientras observaba en silencio como dicho ojiverde ingresaba a la sala con una mirada apática cuando divisó a aquellas que lo lastimaron.

-Aún siguen aquí? – fue todo lo que dijo él, empujando suavemente a la bruja inglesa de su lugar y ocupándose del desayuno.

-Tú…tú dijiste que hablarías con nosotras anoche- Star Sapphire respondió, acariciando la cabeza del niño que revoloteaba por toda la cocina.

Harry no dijo nada más, concentrándose en su tarea culinaria, cocinando unos huevos y tocino de manera eficiente y veloz, sorprendiendo a todas sus invitadas con la facilidad que se movía, como si lo hubiese hecho por años. Inmediatamente a ese pensamiento, todas recordaron lo que la mujer de cabello castaño rizado les había relatado, haciéndolas sentir culpables por lo que le habían hecho al mago inglés.

-Papi! Esa señorita puede hablar con las plantas como Tefé! Y la mujer gatito es como la abuela Minnie! – exclamó Teddy al pararse al lado de su padre, agarrando su pantalón y tirando con fuerza para que lo viese.

-Tefé? Por qué me suena ese nombre? – Zatanna murmuró audiblemente, jugando con el ala de su galera.

-Te suena debido a que es la hija de Constantine con Alec y Abigail Holland, Zatara. Qué ocurre? Acaso él nunca te lo dijo? – burlonamente se expresó el pelinegro, mirándola por encima de su hombro derecho.

-Yo…Él…nunca…no- balbuceó sorprendida la hechicera.

-Hazme el favor de decir oraciones completas, Zatara. Lo último que quiero es que nuestra plática dure todo día- mordazmente le pidió el Potter, silenciándola con efectividad.

-Tienes que ser tan descortés con nosotras? – la princesa de Themyscira cuestionó, parándose de repente y haciendo tambalear la mesa.

-Siéntate y cierra la boca- imperativamente habló el dueño de casa, girándose y acomodando delante de las mujeres los desayunos.

Sin fijarse demasiado si seis de ellas estaban contentas con sus comidas, Harry se posicionó detrás de la muchacha con cabello rojizo y empujó su silla con cuidado para que estuviese más cómoda, sin prestar demasiada atención a la sonrisa de su hermana en todo menos la sangre o de dicha fémina americana.

Sonidos de cubiertos se oían en el lugar. Todas la mujeres observando con expectación a quien estaba sentado en la punta extrema de la mesa, viendo como únicamente tomaba una taza de té sin molestarse a mirarlas.

-Hablas de descortesía, Amazona. Entonces eso quiere decir que ansías que te devuelva el puñetazo que me diste el día que nos conocimos, no? De tener que envenenar a Isley e intentar rebanar los brazos de la Dr. Minerva, verdad?- señaló despreocupadamente el acusado.

Eso conmocionó a los adultos en la sala, menos al niño de cinco años quien disfrutaba de sus cereales mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que aprendió de una película. Diana agachó la mirada a su plato, moviendo con su tenedor los huevos fritos, tratando de hallar alguna clase de respuesta para pedirle disculpas. Las villanas, por su parte, apretaban con fuerza sus puños, volviendo blanco los nudillos ante la impotencia que sentían ahora frente a quien antes era un muchacho escuálido y nervioso para hablar.

-Y bien? Ustedes vinieron a mi hogar en busca de algo…hablen ahora- indicó Harry a las mujeres, depositando su taza vacía sobre la mesa y recostándose en su silla.

-Nosotras…- Shayera comenzó a abrir la boca, pero deteniéndose cuando no supo que decir en realidad.

-La misma advertencia que le di a Zatara, Shayera Hol. Modula oraciones completas por favor, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…aunque eso ya lo saben ustedes, no? – les hizo recordar una vez más el error que cometieron y condenaron su vida terminantemente.

-Lo sentimos en verdad. No era nuestra intención el convertir tu vida en lo que es ahora- se disculpó la portadora del anillo violeta.

-Me refería a que tengo trabajo que hacer, Ferris. Qué sucede? Tienes la consciencia llena de culpa? – aclaró el mago, utilizando un tono lúdico para meterse aún más en su cabeza.

Las palabras se clavaban como hierros al rojo vivo en cada una de ellas, pudiendo saborear el sarcasmo cada vez que el más afectado de todos abría la boca para pronunciar algo. El desprecio hacia ellas, subyugado con frases de doble sentido, envolviéndolas lentamente como una boa constrictora, asfixiándolas con la mera presencia imponente que mantenía él.

Teddy miraba curioso el rostro de cada una de las mujeres que llegaron del día anterior, dándose cuenta que su padre estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal, mostrándose enojado con ellas, cuando solo fueron amables con él cada vez que les habló. Con cuidado, y ayuda de su tía, llevó su plato al lavabo para posteriormente acercarse a su padre, esperando pacientemente a que este le preste atención.

-Sucede algo, Teddy? Te sientes mal? – suavemente susurró Harry a su hijo tras voltearse a verlo.

-Por qué estás enojados con ellas? Te lastimaron? – inocentemente interrogó el pequeño metamorfomago, alzando su mano izquierda para rozar el rostro adulto delante suyo.

Todas pudieron apreciar el cambio repentino que adquirió el rostro masculino del adulto, pasando de una sonrisa sardónica a un semblante cansino y derrotado. El brillo de sus ojos verdes se perdió inmediatamente, asustándolas de sobremanera. Cada pequeña acción que él realizaba era distinta a la anterior, como si cambiase de máscaras en todo momento, negándoles la posibilidad de hallar a aquel niño que seis de ellas maltrataron física y verbalmente.

-Me temo que ellas fueron realmente malas conmigo. Excepto la Srta. Gordon, ella fue muy amable conmigo- explicó la figura paterna del niño, haciendo caso omiso a las susodichas.

-Por qué? Acaso les dijiste algo para que ellas te hicieran eso? – una vez más quiso saber el pequeño.

-Solo fui un mensajero que buscaba ayuda. Pero como has visto en tus dibujos, la gente siempre se desquita con ellos- escuetamente respondió Harry, alzándolo por su cintura y sentándolo en su regazo, para que todos pudiesen verlo por completo.

-Un mensajero? Y qué noticia les llevabas? – nuevamente preguntó Teddy, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro sanador.

Dicho hombre soltó una risa sin gracia al aire, procediendo a deslizar sus dedos a través del pelo que su hijo tenía cambiando de color, yendo de una gama de azules a negros, denotando su preocupación y molestia por momentos. Un rápido vistazo le hizo reir mucho más, notando los rostros perturbados de sus invitadas, las cuales esperan quietas y sin respirar por la respuesta que él daría.

-Como pueden ver…Teddy ha entrado en esa edad donde el piojo de la curiosidad pica, y al parecer, mi pequeño merodeador fue picado con bastante fuerza. Así que, por qué no le explican a él la noticia que llevaba ese día? – dijo el mago, generando una mueca torcida que lucía macabra bajo la luz de la lámpara que jugaba con las sombras que su cabello producía.

El corazón de la thanagariana se estrujó, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer frente al jovencito que esperaba ansioso una respuesta. Ver a John comenzar una relación con Mari era nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora mismo.

Carol Ferris, por su parte, estaba tratando de callar los gritos que escuchaba en su cerebro mientras ignoraba los centelleos que su anillo hacía. Dolor puro era la emoción que su espectro de color emanaba a cada nervio de su cuerpo, recordándole la mala decisión que tomó y condenó a alguien solo por querer perseguir a alguien que siempre buscaba encerrarla en una prisión.

La eco-terrorista de Gotham City solo podía repasar velozmente en su cabeza alguna forma de sintetizar un antídoto que pudiese ayudarlo y así calmar la sensación de culpa que ahogaba su interior. Empezaba a arrepentirse de malgastar todos esos años persiguiendo a Harley en un apócrifo sueño de buena vida, en lugar de aceptar la oferta que ese niño de ojos vibrantes le había dado. Uno donde no tendría que ser perseguida y podría colaborar con la naturaleza sin sentirse relegada.

Barbara Ann Minerva recordaba perfectamente el instante que atentó contra la vida del adolescente que solo la miró con admiración en lugar de terror como cualquier otra persona se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. El sonido de sus uñas rasgando sus holgadas mangas y delgados brazos nunca se habían detenido desde que Savage Vandal prácticamente la echó del edificio que utilizaban para reunirse.

La bilis atentaba salir de su boca, junto con las punzadas que amenazaban con hacer explotar su cabeza. Zatanna trataba de concentrarse en no llorar como lo había hecho cuando su padre murió en aquella fatídica sesión de espiritismo que Constantine la convenció a ir. Tampoco quería demostrar su rabia, para consigo misma principalmente, tras hacer memoria al día en que se burló ante lo que parecía ser para ella una idea estúpida sobre los contratos mágicos.

El lazo de la verdad brillaba con potencia en las fuertes manos de una, ahora lastimada emocionalmente, Wonder Woman. Sentía vergüenza para ella misma, tanto por sus exabruptos como por haber sido recordada por el golpe que le propinó a un menor de edad hace siete años. Pensando en retrospectiva, desearía poder regresar en el tiempo y prevenir todos su errores, incluso llegando a pedir a alguna divinidad para que revirtiese el castigo que debió de haber sido para ambos pero que él decidió asumir en forma solitaria.

Oracle estaba anonadada con el manejo de la situación que demostraba Harry, completamente sereno y cínico al mismo tiempo, como si pudiese ver las acciones futuras que cada una de ellas optaría y realizar un cambio de planes en el momento con el único fin de no dejarles ver más allá de lo que él quisiese mostrar.

-Teddy…tu padre, ese día, apareció frente a nosotras con la noticia de…que estábamos comprometidos por unos contratos que hicieron nuestros antepasados- Hawkgirl fue quien decidió hablar primero, sintiéndose responsable de la situación actual y también por no poder aguantar ver a los ojos al niño.

-No entiendo…qué dijeron, papi? – el infante le preguntó a su padre, confundido por las palabras que sonaban raras para alguien de su edad.

-Shayera quiso decir que tu papá fue a decirnos en persona, que todas nos íbamos a casar con él y ser tu mami- Barbara Gordon respondió fácilmente, recordando aquella época en donde lidiaba con niños de la calle en su trabajo como vigilante.

Las orbes del pequeño parecían brillar incandescentemente con la revelación, girándose para ver a la figura paterna en su vida y mostrar una faceta ansiosa.

-Ellas son mis mamis!? Me dijiste que no tenía una mami aquí y que estabas solo! – reclamó el joven metamorfomago, cambiando su cabello a un tono rojizo, tal como su madre biológica solía hacerlo cuando estaba furiosa.

-No son tus mamis, Teddy. Recuerdas que te dije que me lastimaron? – aclaró el inglés adulto.

-Si…pero…qué hacen aquí? Quieren lastimarte de nuevo? – asustado fue el tono que utilizó el niño.

-No, mi amor. Ninguna de ellas lastimará a Harry. Solo vinieron a hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas- Hermione intervino en la conversación, enviando una mirada de advertencia a las demás, acordándose de la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior.

-Y ahora, hijo, es cuando surge la pregunta del millón de galeones…Por qué decidieron volver luego de siete años? Acaso para burlarse? Para fingir simpatía? Para salvarse de sus propios errores? Para cumplir el contrato y ser tus mamis? – cuestionó retóricamente Harry a su hijo, para que posteriormente gire su cabeza en dirección a las interrogadas con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada burlesca.

La nieve que caía afuera de la casa, junto a los cláxones y frenadas de autos podían oírse claramente tras el mutismo que se hizo presente en la casa. La sensación de ahogo y desesperación nunca antes percibida las rodeaba, hundiéndose por sus poros y afectando sus nervios, llevándolas a un punto límite de quiebre.

-Vamos, respondan…No me dirán que solo vinieron porque Kent, Inza, Giovanni o Vandar se los ordenaron, verdad? Venga, demuestren que son más que una cara bonita y utilicen lo que tienen dentro de sus cráneos- pidió el jefe de la casa Potter.

Las constantes muestras de burla que el pelinegro efectuaba dentro de ellas iba colmando poco a poco la paciencia que ellas tenían, olvidándose por un instante de sentimiento de culpa para reemplazarlo con uno de querer abofetear a quien tenían delante.

-En verdad vinimos con la intención de evitar que las contramedidas del contrato se llevasen a cabo. Pero a vistas de lo que nos enteramos anoche, creo que ahora todas estamos de acuerdo en buscar una ayuda para solucionar lo que te hicimos- Cheetah dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando a las heroínas y villanas que la acompañaban, recibiendo asentimientos por sus palabras.

Solo por llevar su mano a su boca, Harry pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora. Retorciéndose en su silla mientras cuidaba de que su hijo no caiga al suelo por sus movimientos. Las vueltas del destino siempre le causaron gracia desde que cumplió quince años, sorprendiéndolo a cada momento con una situación inesperada. Antes hubiese actuado sumiso y nervioso ante las palabras de las mujeres, mayores que él, dijeron…pero ahora, solo reía por lo hipócritas y egoístas que sus pensamientos habían sido originalmente.

-Solucionar lo que me hicieron…Son unas ilusas, lo sabían? Hipócritas, egoístas, egocéntricas y despreciables…Por qué debería siquiera permitirles seguir en mi casa y no expulsarlas inmediatamente? Todas, menos Barbara Gordon, me escupieron en la cara antes de que pudiese hablar, y ahora que les pesa la consciencia vienen arrastrándose a buscar mi perdón. Ustedes son patéticas…- venenosamente habló Harry, manteniendo a raya su conducta solo porque su heredero lo estaba oyendo.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione tomó a su sobrino y se llevó rápidamente a ver la televisión antes de dirigirse a su trabajo, permitiéndole a su hermano un momento a solas con las invitadas, cerrando las puertas de la cocina y emitiendo unos hechizos de insonorización sin varita.

El tamborileo incesante llegaba a los oídos de todas las mujeres, hallándolo un tanto hipnotizador junto al fulgor sobrenatural que las esmeraldas mostraban. La pálida luz invernal que ingresaba de una ventana a espaldas del hombre resaltaba aún más su poderío en la enorme y nacarada mansión, intimidándolas exponencialmente cuando los collares y el tatuaje en el ojo aparecieron.

-Siguen sin darme una respuesta coherente. Qué esperan? Qué me muera? Si es así, regresen en cinco años- sin humor alguno en su voz, pronunció el mago.

-Queremos ayudarte…Déjanos ayudarte- Star Sapphire dijo, sonando más triste de lo común, sin poder aguantar más los llamados de su anillo.

-Con qué fin? Supongamos que hay una cura para mi problema…cómo lo solucionarían? Con un anillo? Con un hechizo? Con una plegaria a una divinidad? Con asaltar un proyecto arqueológico y ser maldecido? Con un juego de tubos de ensayo en un laboratorio? – emitió pregunta tras pregunta, derribando todas ideas y especulaciones que ellas tenían.

-Podemos investigar, averiguar entre todas para hallar una cura…- murmuró no tan confiada en sí misma, Diana.

-Fuiste bendecida con la sabiduría de Atenea! Maldita sea, usa ese cerebro que tienes de adorno! – gritó furioso Harry, golpeando la mesa con su mano, haciendo saltar los platos y tazas.

Acción seguida a eso, fue ponerse de pie y rondar alrededor de ellas, mirándolas con desprecio desde lo alto, solo para detenerse detrás de la joven mujer con cabello rojizo y gafas. Tomó la silla de ruedas por los soportes y empezó a empujarla hasta llegar al lado de la ventana, permitiendo que el débil sol de invierno calentase su cuerpo.

-Sabían que tenía fe en ustedes el día que nos reunimos? Incluso si eran villanas? Incluso si sus aspectos físicos eran distintos a lo que otros catalogarían como normal? – susurró el Potter, agachándose para acomodar las frazadas que cubrían las piernas de Oracle.

Nadie dijo nada, ya sea por vergüenza tras recordar ese día, o por celos al ver el trato que él mantenía con la parapléjica.

-Qué me dirán ahora? Qué vinieron porque sienten amor por mí? – burlonamente sonó por lo bajo.

-Y si es así en verdad? Y si hicimos todo esto para ocultar nuestras verdaderas emociones? – Pamela Isley intentó calmar la situación.

-Entonces diría que ustedes son más idiotas de lo que creí ayer. Ninguna de ustedes tiene un mínimo de amor hacia mí. Y no intentes utilizar ese estúpido truco con tu lazo, Diana de Themyscira. No soy Hades para que puedas engañarme- advirtió Harry al ver que Wonder Woman estaba a punto de defenderse.

-Hay…hay algo que podamos hacer para que nos perdones? – Zatanna susurró, abrazándose a sí misma luego de oírlo hablar tanto tiempo.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Ustedes tomaron su decisión y yo la mía. Su respuesta fue brusca en comparación a la hice posteriormente, incluso cuando ustedes no se merecían que yo fuese tan bueno…pero estaba harto de ver mi mundo en un caos interminable, y sabía que ustedes al fin de cuentas, eran de más utilidad que yo. Como dije antes, no hay nada que perdonar pero no significa que vaya a olvidar- sombríamente sentenció el Maestro de la Muerte, parándose distraídamente detrás de Barbara Gordon y jugueteando con su cabello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Watchtower, Espacio Exterior, Órbita Terrestre_

Los portales se activaban con una velocidad asombrosa, transportando a diferentes héroes y heroínas directamente al Salón de la Justicia, tomando asiento alrededor de una enorme mesa redonda donde Batman aguardaba pacientemente con una mirada seria.

Una vez que todos los que él esperaba tomaron sus respectivos lugares, la computadora que el Hombre Murciélago tenía a su espalda se prendió, revelando una grabación donde se enseñaba el acto que Harry Potter había llevado a cabo contra el Joker, siendo una repetición sin fin del balazo que atravesaba su columna vertebral.

-Harry James Potter. Veintidós años de edad. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, caucásico. Vive en Londres, Inglaterra. Tiene un hijo de cinco años de edad. Ocupación como médico. Usuario de magia. Responsable de atentar contra la integridad del Joker- monótonamente dijo el vigilante de Gotham City.

Superman junto a Green Lantern y Aquaman, alzaron una ceja, escépticos ante la actitud que el líder de la Justice League estaba teniendo contra el joven hombre que apareció de la nada la noche anterior y dispuso con facilidad de uno de los criminales más peligrosos que habían conocido.

-Podemos ver que has hecho tu tarea, Batman- Vixen dijo.

-A qué viene todo esto? – Flash cuestionó, hallándose confundido ante la imprevista reunión.

-Es un peligro. No sabemos sus poderes ni el rango que tienen. Y Dr. Fate junto a Shazam se niegan a cooperar con información- declaró Bruce Wayne sin dejar caer su máscara de hombre sin miedo.

-Estás haciendo todo esto solo porque alguien vino y te dejó sin trabajo? Es en serio? – Arthur Curry interrogó, inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente al líder del grupo.

-Como dije antes, ese muchacho es un factor aleatorio. No sabemos sus lealtades, o si trabaja con alguien- desconfiado, se expresó el Caballero de la Noche.

-En síntesis, no confías en él- la voz de Kal-El resonó tranquilamente, acostumbrado a estas actitudes.

-No- fue la única respuesta que dio Batman.

-Haces bien. A sus ojos, tú eres un asesino cómplice del Joker. Mientras él mataba hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, tú te dedicabas a encerrarlo para luego esperar a que escapase y repitiese el mismo proceso una y otra vez- el solemne tono de Dr. Fate se escuchó desde uno de los portales, caminando junto a Shazam.

-Además, qué podrías hacer contra él? Solo le bastó mover su mano para bloquearnos a todos…y ese fue solo un truco de salón para alguien con su poder. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces Batman, y algunas veces es mejor dejarlo así- Billy Batson complementó, tomando asiento.

-Ustedes dos le temen, no es así? Eso significa que Potter es alguien muy peligroso, sin contar que aún no sabemos nada en profundidad sobre su pasado ya que no hay antecedentes- volvió a hablar Batman, provocando suspiros de cansancio en más de uno de los presentes.

-Temor y respeto muy pocas veces van separadas. Lord Potter es ambas y ninguna a la vez. No es blanco ni negro. Bueno o malo. Él solo se mantiene al margen el día de hoy, dedicándose a su trabajo como sanador, o médico como algunos prefieran- Kent Nelson proclamó.

Cada uno de los presentes se tomó su tiempo necesario para absorber las palabras que el Agente del Orden dio, tratando de comprender la complejidad de aquello que estaba más allá de su plano de consciencia.

-Alguien sabe dónde están Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna y Oracle? No hemos tenido contacto con ellas desde el día de ayer…- Black Canary preguntó, sentada junto a su pareja.

-Oracle avisó a su padre que viajaría a Inglaterra junto a Zatanna por un problema personal, pero si lo que dijo Potter frente a todos ayer es cierto, entonces las dos están con él en un lugar que no puedo rastrear- el Caballero de Gotham City respondió.

-Wonder Woman, Shayera Hol y tres personas más también están con Lord Potter. Y como dijo Batman, su hogar es intrazable debido a las protecciones mágicas que le configuraron- el mago presente aportó su información sobre el paradero de las heroínas.

-Sabes quienes son esas tres personas? – Bruce Wayne interrogó.

-La Dra. Barbara Ann Minera, la Dra. Pamela Isley y Carol Ferris- sin molestarse en ocultarlo, replicó Dr. Fate.

-Cheetah, Poison Ivy y Star Sapphire…- Batman tradujo para los que no supiesen los alias de las villanas, sorprendiendo a todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_

-Puedo preguntarte algo, Harry? – la antigua Batgirl decidió tomar la posta ahora en la discusión.

-Si hice algo indecoroso en tu sueño, pido disculpas de antemano, Srta. Gordon- replicó velozmente el mago, manteniendo un semblante serio pero utilizando un tono burlón.

Un rubor sorpresivo y unas miradas recelosas entretuvieron momentáneamente al dueño de casa, quien continuaba jugueteando distraídamente con las hebras coloradas que se intercalaban entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta que en menos de un día, su habitual tranquilidad hogareña se había hecho añicos.

-Có…? – empezó a preguntar nuevamente la lisiada, pero siendo interrumpida.

-Me lo contó alguien. Pero venga, qué querías preguntarme? – dijo Harry.

-Por qué hiciste todo eso al Joker ayer? Fui por mí? O solo porque necesitabas desquitarte con alguien por lo que te hicimos? – con la única intención de averiguar las razones, Oracle realizó sus interrogantes.

-Mmh…para decirlo de una manera simple, lo hice porque sentía que te lo debía. Ya que fuiste la única que me trató como una persona e incluso curó las heridas que había sufrido. Fue por eso que sentí la necesidad de equilibrar la balanza y darle a Napier un poco de su alegría- como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, el mago ojiverde respondió.

Tras esa respuesta, Barbara solo pudo maniobrar su silla para quedar frente al único hombre de la habitación y abrazarlo por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que actúe de forma extraña, para luego calmarse e intentar retomar su jugueteo con el cabello de ella.

-Si en lugar de Oracle hubiese sido cualquiera de nosotras las que estuviese ahora en una silla de ruedas…habrías hecho lo mismo que hiciste ayer? – la Dra. Isley se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose responsable de toda la situación, recordando que últimamente había dejado de hacer daño a inocentes para enfocarse en aquellos que realmente si se lo merecían.

-Quizás sí. Quizás no. Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo decidiría a la suerte, tirando una moneda o viendo si el día estaba nublado en lugar de soleado…Podría haber ido inmediatamente hasta donde él estaba para castigarlo, o felicitarlo por su trabajo…Cómo les dije antes, las he perdonado, pero no voy a olvidar nunca lo que me hicieron y las consecuencias que hubo- burlándose de ellas en sus caras, contestó sin detener su intento de controlar el sollozo de la detective.

Cheetah observaba sus garras, maldiciéndolas por lo bajo. Algo que su némesis hacía mientras miraba con odio sus puños. Star Sapphire podía ver la amalgama de burla y cinismo que la sonrisa del pelinegro enseñaba hacia ellas, aumentando exponencialmente los gritos y pulsaciones de su anillo violeta. La ex científica solo se dejó caer en su silla, pensando en las palabras que acababa de oír, hundiéndose más su mente, dibujando situaciones en donde estuvo en peligro e imaginándose que venían a salvarla.

La mujer thanagariana no lo soportó más, demostrando su disgusto tras partir en dos la mesa con su mazo, arrojando fragmentos de madera y vajilla por todos lados, para posteriormente caer de rodillas de manera agitada sin poder contener más sus emociones, llevándose sus manos a la boca para contener la bilis que subía por su garganta.

-Ritrever sozortsed aroha! – pronunció su hechizo la bruja con galera, reestableciendo todo como estaba minutos atrás, sin querer tentar más su suerte delante de alguien con mayor poder mágico.

-Menudo control de ira que posees, Shayera Hol. No es de sorprenderse si Batman tiene al menos cinco planes de contingencia en caso de que pierdas la cabeza- comentó el Potter, haciendo desaparecer la pared invisible que alzó para cubrirse de la suciedad.

-Ya basta! No lo soporto más! Lo siento! Me arrepiento de cómo actué antes! – cansada de todo, exclamó la mujer con alas en su espalda.

Harry se movilizó, rodeando la mesa y pasando al costado de Zatanna sin mirarla, parándose frente a la triste mujer que derramaba sus penurias y culpas ante los ojos de todos, sin importarle si perdía su fachada de estoicismo.

-Hasta que un día sucedió, Shayera Hol. Tocaste fondo. Mírate, dónde quedó aquella heroína orgullosa que insultaba a jóvenes y amenazaba con su maza? Viniste hasta aquí y te viste obligada a ver lo que hiciste conmigo…ahora qué harás? Qué ayuda serías capaz de brindarme para mi problema? – susurró audiblemente en la habitación el mago, hincándose frente a la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes pálidos.

Hawkgirl alzó la cabeza, enfrentándose irremediablemente a la mirada cansina que en verdad tenía el hombre frente a ella. Unos ojos que solo podían explicarlos aquellos que habían vivido miles de años en soledad o perdición, aquellos que comprendiesen el dolor desesperante que el destino ponía en sus caminos, donde sus sueños y deseos eran prácticamente destruidos hasta el punto de la muerte misma.

-Yo…No. Nosotras podríamos ayudarte a criar a tu hijo…- segundos después de que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, se dio cuenta del rostro de dolor que apareció en los ojos esmeraldas del hombre quien estiró su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Esa es la resolución que llegaste a tomar cuando lo consultaste con la almohada? – el mago sanador cuestionó, utilizando una voz más tranquila a la usual, siendo similar a la empleada con su hermana o hijo.

-Sí- dijo con confianza, sin desviar su visión de las esmeraldas que el Potter poseía.

-Me has dado tu resolución, pero…y las demás? Qué decidieron? – indagó el hombre, volteándose a verlas.

Diana Prince en ningún momento había dejado de mirar sus manos con odio, pero estuvo escuchando la charla, discutiendo internamente en su mente, maldiciéndose así como también maldecía todo lo que su madre le había inculcado a base de una mala experiencia.

La hija de Giovanni Zatara estaba cansada de huir de las consecuencias de sus actos, hallando la respuesta ideal para redimirse tras mirar su reflejo en los ojos verdes de un niño inocente y en los de un hombre agotado.

La antigua arqueóloga había vuelto a tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos y teniendo una mirada lejana, enfocándose en el caer de los copos de nieve. Pensando en la libertad que tendría, junto con una remota posibilidad de reparar el daño que cometió.

Poison Ivy ya no tenía nada en Gotham City. Nadie que la esperase de regreso y la recibiese con los brazos abiertos, solo sus plantas que seguramente estaban en un estado deplorable con el clima actual. La idea de quedarse en Londres ya no le parecía mala, tampoco el cuidar de un tierno niño que no tenía miedo de ella y que tampoco parecía ser afectado por sus feromonas o veneno cuando la tocó.

Ferris no podía aguantar más, solo quería abrazar al hombre que tenía delante, tanto por el pedido de su anillo así como por voluntad propia. Años perdidos persiguiendo a Hal Jordan le abrieron los ojos estas últimas horas, deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Barbara ya sabía su respuesta incluso antes de que Harry les permitiese el paso a su hogar. Él siempre había sido un personaje recurrente en sus sueños, un gran "Qué hubiera pasado si…?". Solo sus acciones frente al Joker le estaban haciendo actuar de una manera que haría suspirar de fastidio a Bruce.

Las seis mujeres restantes que aún debían contestar intercambiaron opiniones tácitamente, sumergiéndose en el silencio que la cocina brindaba, siendo los únicos distractores el ruido callejero y el silbido producido por una brisa que ingresaba por la ventana.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, compartieron una leve sonrisa, girándose en dirección al hombre que aguardaba pacientemente mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera, controlando el tiempo para llegar al hospital donde trabajaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Teddy, ven aquí por favor. Y deja tranquila a tu tía, no ves que su novio empezará a llamar y no queremos eso, verdad? – el ojiverde adulto llamó desde la entrada de la cocina, siendo seguido de siete mujeres.

Dicho niño negó rápidamente con la cabeza, saltando del regazo de Hermione y corriendo apresuradamente hasta su padre, quien lo alzó y posteriormente acercó hasta donde Shayera estaba para entregárselo.

-Ya no van a lastimar a mi papi? – preguntó con voz suave el pequeño, cambiando el color de su cabello a un rojizo similar al de Hawkgirl.

-No, ya que se lo prometimos. Además, tenemos una sorpresa para ti- la Dra. Minerva dijo, moviendo su felina cola para hacerle cosquillas al metamorfomago.

Este empezó a retorcerse, riéndose mientras trataba de escaparse de su tortura, chillando felizmente y alegrando a todas las invitadas, quienes solo se imaginaban en todo lo que su padre podría haber disfrutado de no haber sido por la vida que le tocó tener.

-Sorpresa? Cuál?! Díganmela! – exclamó Teddy, totalmente curioso y girando su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando su respuesta.

-Pues estaremos contigo casi todos los días a partir de hoy, pequeño. Te cuidaremos y enseñaremos muchas cosas- Diana dijo, tomando con cuidado al pequeño de los brazos de su compañera, sorprendiéndose de lo livianos y frágiles que parecían ser los infantes a esa edad, experimentando algo fue de lo conocido en Themyscira.

Al pronunciar eso, la princesa amazona se dio cuenta del silencio que su pequeña copia carbón de Harry había hecho. Empezó a desesperarse al pensar que Teddy no se sentía a gusto en sus brazos, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a buscar a algunas de sus acompañantes por ayuda.

-Eso significa que serán mis mamis ahora? – inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, haciendo que su cara se cubriese con mechones de pelo y una bufanda de color roja, preguntó.

-Bueno…Sí…Suponemos- no muy confiadas para corroborar esa afirmación sin tentar nuevamente la paciencia del Potter, Poison Ivy respondió.

-Sí! Gracias, gracias! Ahora papi no estará solo y tendré a alguien más con quien jugar! – gritó feliz el niño, abrazando el cuello de la hija de Zeus.

Desde varios metros de distancia, cerca del fuego de la chimenea, Hermione observaba a su hermano mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás. El fuego iluminaba su rostro, avivando sus orbes chocolates y resaltando su brillo calculador innato que poseía, algo que compartía con Harry y disfrutaba de hacerlo incomodar por momentos con bromas como cuando eran jóvenes y tontos.

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí dentro, Harry? – la bruja inglesa le preguntó en voz baja al dueño de la mansión.

-Lo que acabas de oír, se llegó a la conclusión de que ellas ayudarán a cuidar a Teddy- simplemente contestó el ojiverde, sentándose en el apoyabrazos de un sofá aledaño.

-Pero así de simple? Acaso no las detestabas? O te hicieron algo de nuevo? – sumamente confusa, explayó sus interrogantes la pelimarrón.

-Solo dije la clásica "Perdono pero no olvido" – replicó el Potter, sonriendo de costado.

-Y? – arengándole a continuar, habló la Granger.

-Y acepté que fuesen las niñeras de Teddy luego de mostrarles mis ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza. Por lo que básicamente tengo gente que cuide de mi hijo cuando mi tiempo se acabe, y una carga de consciencia por el resto de sus días por lo que me hicieron- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, respondió Harry.

-Me dices que fingiste todo este tiempo solo para tener niñeras gratis? – anonadada, indagó la empleada del Departamento de Misterios.

-Correcto- mostrándose satisfecho el hombre.

-Eres un manipulador, lo sabes? – sonriendo de igual manera que su hermano, dijo ella.

-Sabes que odio cuando la gente jode con mi vida, no? – se defendió este.

-Y lo que hiciste anoche? También fue para manipulación? – queriendo saciar su curiosidad, cuestionó la dama.

-Mmh…en verdad no. Sentí que debía vengarla por lo que ese remedo de payaso le hizo…- rascándose la mejilla, mirando a dicha afectada, manifestó.

Hermione no aguantó su risa, soltando una suave melodía que se acopló a las que emitía Teddy desde su nuevo grupo de admiradores. Se puso de pie y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrazó a su hermano en todo menos la sangre, palmeando su espalda y cortándole la respiración por unos segundos.

-Quieras o no, Harry…sigues siendo alguien bondadoso-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Watchtower, Espacio Exterior, Órbita Terrestre_

Mientras la construcción tecnológica se movilizaba lentamente en el espacio sobre la atmósfera del planeta Tierra, en su interior todos los ocupantes estaban tiesos en sus sillas, sufriendo una mezcla de emociones.

-Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? Y por favor, sean concisos- Flash pidió, hallándose en una vorágine de confusión y envidia.

-Es muy simple, Potter de alguna manera ha hecho contacto con siete mujeres con algún motivo ulterior. Incluso si la mitad de ellas son asesinas, ladronas o eco terroristas- sin muchos ánimos, contestó Batman.

-Haciendo caso omiso de que Carol está en un lugar que no podemos rastrear, cómo es posible que Wonder Woman y Cheetah estén en un mismo lugar sin matarse entre sí? – el Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, preguntó.

-Quizás llegaron a una tregua? Quién sabe, a lo mejor Potter logra lo que ninguno de nosotros cuando deseamos únicamente interrogarlas sin la necesidad de iniciar una contienda- Superman intentó aportar su opinión.

-Hay veces que la carga de consciencia puede ser una buena conciliadora de gente- Kent Nelson comunicó, dirigiendo su visión al espacio exterior, apreciando la silueta que su hogar tenía desde la lejanía.

El Caballero de Gotham City le fulminó con sus ojos recubiertas por lentes blancas, esperando pacientemente la complementación por su aporte informativo.

-Carga de consciencia? Debido a qué? Al haber rechazado a un niño hace siete años tal como Oracle me dijo? – figuró el vigilante gótico.

-No- fue el susurro de Shazam, observando metódicamente el movimiento de sus dedos, absorbido por la maravilla de la vida.

-No? – Batman cuestionó nuevamente.

-No. Ellas portan una carga que nunca pensaron acarrear, una que les comerá desde adentro hasta el punto de que se quiebren física, mental y espiritualmente. A menos, claro, que encuentren su redención- haciendo gala de la sabiduría de Salomón, se expresó Billy Batson.

-Y cuál sería entonces el motivo que las aqueja? – fueron las palabras emitidas por el multimillonario huérfano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Charing Cross Road, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_

El ruido producido por las ruedas de la silla ortopédica sobre la nieve era audible para cualquiera que se asomase por las vitrinas de las tiendas, observando con poco disimulo al variopinto grupo de mujeres y dos hombres que se movilizaban en dirección al hospital San Mungo bajo el cielo, ahora, nublado.

Peatones señalaban con sus dedos al sanador, quien con suavidad empujaba a su renombrada prometida que se cubría su cuerpo con el saco que le fue prestado. Mujeres chismosas cuchicheaban desde sus mesas de té sobre las vestimentas que la mitad de ellas llevaban, mientras que la otra mitad era juzgada por su aspecto.

El mago chasqueó sonoramente su lengua al divisar un figura femenina aproximándose frente a él mientras cargaba un pequeño bloc de notas y una pluma que levitaba cerca de su oído izquierdo. El más pequeño del grupo se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba a ellos, por lo que tomó el curso de acción que su padre le había enseñado, escondió su rostro y comenzó a contar hasta todos los números que había aprendido en el jardín de infantes.

-Harry Potter! El galante caballero blanco que salva a su prometida! Un gran título para El Profeta, no? – Rita Skeeter exclamó, sonriendo con sus dientes manchados con lápiz labial y sus ojos sumamente pintados.

-Es Lord Potter para usted, Sra. Skeeter- replicó apáticamente el mago ojiverde.

-"Señorita" Skeeter, Harry. Aún no he encontrado a alguien para pasar el resto de mi vida- contestó, dirigiendo su mirada a las mujeres que acompañaban al Potter.

-Su última visita al hospital indicó que su fábrica había clausurado hace bastantes años. Además, debería cuidar su cadera…ya no es una jovencita para brincar por todos lados- lúdicamente refutó a la periodista, dibujando sonrisas en todas sus prometidas.

La blonda notera del periódico mágico bufó de mala manera, solo para cambiar su estado de ánimo inmediatamente al ver a sus nuevas presas y su habitual juguete jugoso de noticias que tenía forma de niño pequeño.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que nuestro héroe mágico tiene a siete damas en la mira. Qué será esta vez? Su herencia o su fama? No me digan…están jugando la carta de buena madre! – Rita indagó prepotentemente mientras rondaba en círculos alrededor de las villanas y heroínas, como si fuese un buitre.

-Nosotras…- intentó empezar a responder Diana, utilizando un tono amable, solo para ser interrumpida abruptamente.

-Y miren esto! El cabello rojo y los ojos verdes! Pareciese que la historia se repite nuevamente, con una familia compuesta por un padre de pelo negro y una madre de cabello rojizo, ambos teniendo un pequeño niño con el aspecto de los dos! – señaló la reportera, ordenando con un dedo a la pluma para que empezase a tomar nota.

El aire pareció congelarse más de lo debido en medio del callejón, deteniendo las respiraciones de todos los transeúntes que se habían parado a ver la situación que se desarrollaba a plena luz del día. La figura masculina del grupo se posicionó detrás de la rubia, acercando sus labios detenidamente hasta su oído derecho.

-Deberías cuidar más de tu lengua, Rita…A menos, claro, que desees brindarle al mundo un día de felicidad con la noticia de que nunca más hablarás blasfemias- susurró, con una sonrisa en su cara, el mago inglés.

-No insinuaba nada, Harry! Solo me pareció ver una ventana al pasado únicamente! – nerviosamente exclamó la rubia, alejándose unos metros para volver a mirar ávidamente a las mujeres.

-Harías un favor a la naturaleza con el simple hecho de cerrar la boca. Estoy llegando a creer que incluso mi planta favorita sentiría nauseas de solo estar cerca de ti- la Dra. Isley pronunció, mirándola con desdén.

-He estado en el Inframundo y puedo jurar que ella sería una de las pesadillas más perturbadoras si se uniese a Hades- Wonder Woman indicó, tomando a Teddy en sus brazos para controlar sus impulsos iracundos.

-Vaya, pareciese que tus acompañantes tienen una actitud bastante volátil- la rubia le dirigió la palabra al pelinegro adulto.

-Tú te volverás volátil si no te largas de aquí ahora mismo- mostrando su mazo, Hawkgirl gruñó.

-Sabes Harry, me sorprendió que fueras el primero en oponerte a las decisiones ministeriales que Dolores Umbridge impuso hace unos años. Pero ahora puedo entenderlo perfectamente. Un mujer de piel verde. Otra como un gato. Aquella que tiene alas como un pájaro. Y tu hijo para finalizar! Me pregunto qué dirían tus padres si te viesen hoy? – preguntó la animaga con forma de escarabajo.

-No lo sé, Rita…Pero si sé lo que yo haría ahora mismo si no cierras la boca y te largas antes de que pierda la paciencia. Dime, te apetece saberlo? Tu curiosidad como periodista no te lo grita en tu mente? No quieres tener una jugosa noticia para publicar en El Profeta? – respondió con más preguntas Harry.

La mujer, de tapado verde y zapatos rojos de tacón alto, retrocedió instintivamente ante la mirada predatoria que recibía, principalmente, del jefe de la Casa Potter, así como también de las que fueron insultadas por su obvio señalamiento acusatorio.

Dejando el mando de la silla de ruedas a Zatanna, Harry caminó entre sus prometidas, dando lentos pero seguros pasos antes de llegar frente a la notera, tomando la libreta y pluma flotante para hacerlas desaparecer en una ráfaga de fuego.

-Sé que has visto lo que hice ayer a ese payaso, Rita. Y puedo jurarte, que si no desapareces inmediatamente de mi vista, lo de anoche será un paseo en la playa comparado a lo que te haré padecer. Crees que puedes pararte frente a mí e insultar a mi familia? Que puedes señalar a mi hijo y mis prometidas, para luego retirarte indemne? Esta será la última advertencia, Sra. Skeeter…lárguese- avisó el hombre, apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de la mujer para luego susurrarle suavemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una sonrisa burlesca se dibujaba en Harry mientras empujaba la silla que transportaba a Barbara, oyendo el castañeo de dientes producido por sus seis acompañantes restantes, a quienes la nieve invernal les cubría el cabello y hombros.

-Cómo es que no tienes frío? – Cheetah le preguntó al verlo caminar cómodamente con una camisa blanca y una corbata en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Utilizo lo que tengo dentro de mi cabeza para formular una idea y luego la empleo. Así de simple- contestó Harry, sin detener su paso lento, permitiéndole a su prometida que mire los alrededores.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de comentarios sarcásticos…- Carol pensó en voz alta.

-Juro que en este lugar hace más frio que cuando Freeze convirtió toda Gotham City en una pista de hielo- Pamela aportó su opinión.

-Pudieron prevenirlo si ciertas personas hubiesen recordado que en Londres hace frío esta época del año- miró por encima de su hombro para señalar con sus ojos a la arqueóloga y a la semidiosa.

La amazona solo le dirigió una mirada venenosa ya que no podía hablar luego de que Teddy decidiese compartir su bufanda, cubriendo su boca mientras él tenía su mejilla pegada a la de ella. Barbara Ann Minerva, por su parte, estaba tentada a marcarle la cara al mago con sus garras por las constantes burlas que recibía por su falta de memoria en algo tan básico como el clima de su lugar de origen.

-Sigues sin decirnos cómo es posible que no tengas frío…- la hechicera con galera dijo, maldiciéndose por utilizar solo unas medias de red para cubrir sus piernas.

-Si tu padre te viese ahora mismo, estoy más que seguro que primero se golpearía la cara contra una pared y luego te haría lo mismo a ti- deteniéndose de forma breve, habló cara a cara el ojiverde a la pelinegra.

-Eso que significa?! – prácticamente exclamó la homo-magi.

Una mano se deslizó hasta los ojos cansinos del pelinegro, refregándose con cuidado para aliviar la migraña que estaba teniendo desde que se despertó, o más exactamente desde que salió de su habitación para platicar con ellas.

-Teddy- llamó a su hijo.

-Sí, papi? – respondió este luego de separarse levemente de la guerrera de Themyscira.

-Qué somos nosotros? – preguntó Harry.

-Magos! – exclamó feliz el niño.

-Y qué podemos hacer? – volvió a cuestionar el Potter.

-Magia! – gritó, moviendo sus manos enguantadas en pequeños mitones rojos.

-Y qué fue lo que te puse para que no sintieses frío? – realizó su última pregunta, observando de reojo a la hechicera.

-Un hechizo! – respondió efusivamente, haciendo sonreír a Shayera, quien alborotó su cabello para que el pequeño lo convirtiese en rojo.

-Muchas gracias, Teddy- agradeció educadamente el macho adulto.

-De nada, papi! – contestó el niño, regresando a su pose anterior.

Finalizado el corto diálogo, Harry retomó su posición detrás de Oracle y empujó la silla a través de la capa de nieve que se formaba en las calles de piedra, sin prestar demasiada atención a la hechicera que caminaba a su derecha sin dejar de mirarlo en busca de una respuesta.

-Mi hijo tiene cinco años, no puede usar magia correctamente y ni siquiera sabe leer. Aun así, fue capaz de usar su cerebro y darme una respuesta coherente que tú, desde ayer, no puedes…Si fuese tú, estaría avergonzada- indicó Harry, viendo como la cara de la homo-magi se ponía roja para voltearse rápidamente y alzar sus manos frente a las demás.

-Rajed ed ritnes oírf! – ejerció su encantamiento la hechicera con galera, recibiendo como respuesta varios suspiros de alivio.

-Deberías aprovechar en hacer aparecer pantalones y sacos para que usen…- señaló Harry.

-Por qué? Acaso estás intentando imponer tus retrógradas ideas de machismo sobre nosotras? – Diana no pudo contenerse y dejó salir aquellas ideologías que su madre le había inculcado por años.

-Tengo entendido que es algo instintivo en todo ser vivo el buscar abrigo cuando un clima frío afecta el cuerpo de este. Ergo, sería sabio si se pusiesen más ropas para evitar esto nuevamente, y más si piensan pasar bastante tiempo cuidando a Teddy- sin mirar atrás, explicó el mago, perdiéndose así el rubor que subió a las mejillas de la amazona.

-Yo…- quiso decir algo para disculparse, Diana.

-Además, ayudaría a evitar que el noventa por ciento de la población masculina de la semi retrógrada sociedad mágica les observase como trozos de carne- terminó su aclaración el ojiverde, moviendo distraídamente su mano a los alrededores, enseñándoles a los distintos transeúntes masculinos que se quedaba quietos a verlas pasar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zatanna convocó unos sacos largos para cada una de ellas a medida que ingresaban a través de las grandes compuertas del Hospital San Mungo, sorprendiéndose al hallar una leve similitud con las clínicas para gente no mágica que solían ver alrededor del mundo en sus misiones o, para tres de ellas, luego de una mala noche de negocios.

Habían gritos de sanadores clamando por las enfermeras para asistirles en operaciones, así como también para la dosificación de algunos pacientes con sedantes. Camillas que se movían en un borrón, transportando heridos a distintas salas o habitaciones. Al mismo tiempo que parientes preocupados esperaban pacientemente en sillas, tratando de distraerse con revistas o un televisor modificado con runas.

Sanadores, enfermeras, enfermos, visitantes e incluso algún que otro búho se giró para ver entrar al ojiverde por las puertas de vidrio, guardando silencio, siendo el único distractor el que producía la televisión con una repetición de lo que el Potter había llevado a cabo anoche. Colegas del este se percataron rápidamente de la situación al ver a Barbara Gordon en su silla de ruedas, haciendo espacio para que pudiese pasar por los pasillos en dirección a los ascensores.

-Te llevaré a un consultorio para poder ver tu inconveniente, Barbara. De lo que he podido analizar rápidamente el día de ayer, tengo que verificar correctamente el daño que ha sufrido su espina dorsal. Pero aun así, hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de que pueda hacerte recuperar la capacidad de caminar- dijo el mago sanador, deteniéndose frente a los elevadores mientras esperaba con paciencia.

-Qué!? Lo dices en serio!? Yo…yo…! – exclamó emocionada la pelirroja, algo que sus acompañantes demostraron con una mirada de asombro ante la noticia.

-Shhh…- silenció el hombre, posicionando su mano derecha en la cabeza de la mujer dos años mayor que él.

Sus dedos se movían con suavidad, casi de la misma manera que ella efectuó en sus brazos hace siete años, cuando decidió curar sus heridas provocadas por Cheetah. Cuando las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron, el Potter observó a su hijo en los brazos de la amazona, sonriendo levemente ante la idea de que una persona como ella reaccionase de manera distinta a la habitual al estar cerca de un infante.

-Teddy, puedes llevarlas al tercer piso y enseñarles la planta que te regalé para tu cumpleaños? Estoy muy seguro que Pamela se pondrá igual de emocionada que Tefé- Harry le pidió a su hijo, teniendo plena confianza en él.

-Sí, papi! Ven mami, papi me dio esa planta para que aprenda a cuidarla! – exclamó el niño, bajándose del abrazo de Diana y corriendo hasta la villana, tomando su mano para llevarla en dirección a un ascensor aledaño.

-Y por favor, trata de que no se meta en problemas- el mago sanador dijo, permitiendo que Shayera y Carol ingresasen al elevador, mientras que el resto decidía acompañar al pequeño.

-Sé lidiar con niños, Potter- enojada, protestó Poison Ivy.

-No te lo decía a ti- corrigió el sanador, cerrando la puerta y yéndose al primer piso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Watchtower, Espacio Exterior, Órbita Terrestre_

Shazam solo atinaba a mirar fijamente al Agente del Orden, esperando que pudiese responderle a Batman en su lugar, cansándose del tono desconfiado que ha estado utilizando desde el momento en que entró al salón.

-Y bien? Cuál es el motivo al final? – Bruce, exasperado, cuestionó.

-Todas ellas condenaron a muerte a Lord Potter- Dr. Fate contestó finalmente.

-Pero cómo es eso posible? Todos vimos ayer que él estaba bastante vivo…- Dinah comentó confundida.

-Lord Potter tenía siete contratos esponsales, los cuales tenían una contramedida en caso de que no se acatasen los pedidos. Todas y cada una de ellas lo rechazaron, ya sea cordial o violentamente, por lo que él tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra con su sueño roto…- el hombre con el casco dorado contó.

-Tener un harem? Tener muchas esposas trofeos? – Stargirl dijo, oyendo junto a Huntress.

-No. Él solo quería libertad- Shazam respondió en lugar de su colega místico.

-Libertad? Eso implicaría que Lord Potter estaba preso. Pero estar preso significa muchas cosas, y con su edad se simplifican más las opciones, por lo que diría que su vida era pésima en el hogar o donde se relacionaba con otra gente- The Question dedujo, sorprendiendo a todos ya que pocas veces hablaba.

-Los datos que la computadora me dio, dice que era un estudiante con pobres conocimientos, logrando pasar sus años de manera ajustada hasta la edad de once años, donde sus datos desaparecieron por completo- dijo con voz neutra, Batman.

-Lord Potter aprendió de joven que debía adaptarse a su entorno si quería ver un nuevo día. Su vida esa precaria en sentido afectivo, y el trato que recibía era pésimo, llegando al límite de la moralidad. Pero eso no viene al caso, ellas lo rechazaron y él tuvo que irse con el conocimiento de un enorme castigo por no poder cumplir el objetivo de los contratos- continuó Dr. Fate.

-Entonces…cómo es posible que él esté condenado a muerte y las demás no? – Vixen preguntó.

-Debido a que logró torcer las reglas y asumir todo el castigo. En un acto egoísta y desinteresado, ya que su futuro era oscuro, decidió que ese era el mejor curso de acción. Obviamente, eso nos lleva al presente, donde mi esposa y yo descubrimos la copia del contrato que Hawkgirl mantenía en su poder, algo que las demás hicieron también. Tras decirle a ella y a Wonder Woman la contramedida que poseía, decidieron marchar directamente a Londres junto a las otras afectadas, sin saber realmente lo que Lord Potter había hecho- reveló brevemente Kent Nelson.

-Eso no explica cómo es que Potter aún está con vida cuando debería de haber muerto hace…cuántos años exactamente? – John Stewart cuestionó, ignorando la sensación de que alguien más estuviese con su ex pareja.

-Está muerto desde hace cinco años. Y tiene cinco más hasta que finalmente decida no despertarse más al otro día para trabajar como sanador. Su motivo? Su hijo obviamente. Cómo está vivo? Ese es el motivo por el que todos los místicos lo respetamos- el Agente del Orden respondió, entonando una voz seria a medida que avanzaba.

-Y sería? – cansado de tanta perorata y comentarios intrínsecos, pidió Batman.

-Porque Lord Potter es el Hierofante de Muerte- crípticamente respondió Dr. Fate, para posteriormente ponerse de pie y desaparecer en un destello de luz.

* * *

 ** _Muy bien, este capítulo terminó aquí!_**

 ** _Como pudieron darse cuenta, este episodio fue mucho más tranquilo en la trama a comparación del primero, ya que necesitaba una base concreta para poder continuar sin inconvenientes para futuro._**

 ** _La actitud de Harry, como dije anteriormente, es retorcida y descarada. Básicamente, con lo sucedido en su vida, lo obligué a tomar una postura Slytherin. Algo que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso destacarle la primera vez. Pero aun así, mantiene esa peculiaridad de querer ayudar a la gente, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente._**

 ** _Personajes se van sumando a la trama, ya sea como protagonista (es el caso de Muerte) o siendo nombrados hasta futuras publicaciones (Constantine, Sueño, Tefé, etc). Todos tendrán algo en particular con la trama que desarrollo, aportando sus experiencias y conocimientos._**

 ** _Lentamente, indicios del pasado de Harry van develándose. Siendo honesto, cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo, mi idea era mostrar lo ocurrido hace siete años, pero luego de escribir siete páginas me di cuenta que no me servía para esta ocasión, prefiriendo utilizar la herramienta de avanzar en la trama a oscuras, aprendiendo a medida que el tiempo pasa._**

 ** _Para los que no sepan quién es Tefé…bueno, es básicamente la hija espiritual de Swamp Thing con Abby. Hubo algo raro con Constantine, siendo usado por el elemental para llevar a cabo la concepción de la muchacha…en fin, fue algo retorcido cuando lo leí._**

 ** _Cuando menciono la ley ministerial de Umbridge, me refiero a la que empleó para los hombres lobos, donde básicamente cortó toda clase de posibilidad de conseguir trabajo._**

 ** _Bien, ahora lo que realmente quiero saber de ustedes:_**

 ** _Qué opinión tienen de este capítulo?_**

 ** _Les gusta la actitud de Harry? (entiéndase un bipolar de primera)_**

 ** _Qué trama quieren que utilice para el capítulo siguiente:_**

 ** _-1- Justice Lords_**

 ** _-2- Justice League Dark_**

 ** _Por favor, respóndame! Es la única forma que tengo para saber que piensan!_**

 ** _Saludos._**


End file.
